


Take My Hand

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: AU, Abduction, Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Making Out, Smut, Suicide, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2015 and Taryn is a huge David Bowie fan, who is about to meet her idol face to face when he checks in at the hotel where she works.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Revised, as I was not happy with the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bowie Checks In

The air was crisp as Autumn gave way to winter's icy grip, it was going to be very chilly for the next several months. Taryn arrived at the hotel where she worked and was early as usual, she liked to get the best parking spot before anyone else arrived. She started her daily routine of cleaning the reception desk, checking out early bird guests and cleaning the newly vacated rooms to give the next lot of guests a fresh set of linen for their stay. She'd started working here as a floor cleaner when she was eighteen, now in her mid twenties; she had a lot of much bigger tasks that she'd been entrusted to do. As the others began to trickle in to work, Taryn took a break for coffee and relaxed in the downstairs dining area while everyone else caught up.  
  
  
"Hi Taryn!" Raine wandered in and sat beside her, "could you do me a huge favor?"  Raine was Taryn's best friend and sometimes they were more like sisters than anything else.  
  
  
"Sure," Taryn nodded, "what's going on?"  
  
  
"I have to pick up my Aunt at the airport," Raine answered her, "but I'm on shift all day!"  
  
  
"I'll cover for you," Taryn promised, "don't worry about it."  Raine smiled and relaxed.  
  
  
"You're the _best_ , Taryn!" Raine hugged her, "I'd better go or I'll be late, see you later!"  
  
  
"Bye!" Taryn laughed amusedly, shaking her head gently.  
  
  
Now she had extra work to do on top of her own duties, so her coffee break would have to be cut a little short today. Checking on the computer for the next booking, she noted the name D. Jones and relaxed slightly. She had already seen to that room herself, so it wouldn't need an inspection before the guest arrived. Taryn glanced up from the computer as the hotel doors opened, a man walked in and Scott hurried over to take the man's jacket and suitcase. Taryn beamed at him as he approached the desk, but he barely offered her the faintest of smiles in return.  
  
  
"Good Morning, sir!" Taryn greeted him brightly, "welcome! Do you have a booking with us or are you here for breakfast in the dining room?"  
  
  
"I have a booking," he replied, his accent definitely not American but rather it was English, "Jones.. "  
  
  
"Ah, yes.. " Taryn felt her heart begin to pound, "I have your room key right here.. Room 201."  
  
  
She grabbed it out of the locked cabinet and he took off his dark sunglasses, his eyes meeting hers briefly as he accepted the keys and quietly thanked her.  
  
  
"You're David Bowie," Taryn breathed, almost inaudibly. He smiled uncertainly and she snapped out of it, realizing he was waiting for her to show him to his room.  
  
  
"I mean, right this way, sir!" Taryn could hardly contain her excitement as she led the way to his room.  
  
  
Taryn loved David Bowie, there was hardly a song she hadn't heard nor an album she did not possess. In ten years there had been nothing, not a blip on the radar screens until now. Suddenly, out of the blue; not one but two new albums and what an amazing comeback! But sadly, there were no live shows and that didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon.  
  
  
"This is your room," Taryn stood by as he unlocked it and went inside, "Scott will bring your things up really soon and if there's anything you need, just pick up that phone over there and it'll go straight to reception. Or if you want room service, just dial one and you'll be put straight through to the kitchens.. "  
  
  
"Thank you, I know how it works," David replied gently, "um.. "  
  
  
"Taryn," she held out her hand.  
  
  
"Thank you, Taryn," David grasped her hand softly and then shied away to the bedroom.  
  
  
Taryn left him alone to enjoy his privacy, heading back downstairs to reception with a bounce in her step. She'd just met David Bowie! He certainly was a reclusive older man nowadays but he seemed perfectly polite just the same. Taryn wondered why he was in town and what was he here at the hotel for? He was wearing a coat, a scarf, dark sunglasses and a hat. She hadn't even recognized him until he'd spoken to her, was he just looking for some privacy away from the press; who were no doubt hounding him for an interview? If so, she was going to have to keep her mouth shut, despite her wanting to blog it all over the internet.  
  
  
"Ugh!" Taryn was frustrated, her online friends would be so jealous right now if they only knew! But she wouldn't betray his trust like that, she could always blog about it later; once he had moved on. Not that anyone would ever believe her anyway, people online were fickle like that.


	2. Making Acquaintances

In his room, David was finally able to relax and just lay down to take a nap on the comfortable bed. He had traveled most of the night and the previous day to get here, pretty certain he had given everyone the slip. He was taking a few days to himself, having released the new albums put him back into the spotlight and he wasn't keen on being there a great deal anymore. His eyes blinked a few times as he began to drift off, falling asleep in the quiet stillness of the hotel bedroom. He sighed as he fell unconscious, feeling so much calmer than he had in the last several weeks.  
  
  
  *  
  
  
David woke at around lunchtime, he got up and wandered into the bathroom for a hot shower before ordering room service and setting up his laptop. He did not switch on his cell phone. While he waited for his lunch to be brought up to his room, David sat down and checked his Emails; impressed with the speed of the hotel's WiFi.  
  
  
Downstairs, Taryn had instructed the kitchen to let her know when room 201 ordered and she would take the tray up personally. So when the knock upon his door finally came, David was greeted with Taryn's familiar, friendly smile as she walked in and sat the tray onto his counter.  
  
  
"How are you enjoying your stay so far?" Taryn asked him curiously, looking him over with her heart pounding again. He'd obviously showered recently and his hair was still damp.  
  
  
"It's.. Adequate," David replied shortly.  
  
  
"There's uhm, a hair dryer in the cupboard next to the shower stall," Taryn told him.  
  
  
"Right," David smiled a little, looking sheepish, "I was wondering."  
  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda tricky to find if you don't know it's there," Taryn replied.  
  
  
"How's the food here?" David asked her, wandering over to examine the contents of the tray.  
  
  
Taryn froze at how close he was, her mind unable to process the fact that David Bowie was standing right there! He looked at her and she was lost for words, her mouth was open but nothing found it's way out.  
  
  
"That bad is it?" he asked her amusedly, his kind eyes twinkling as he teased her gently. Taryn finally found her voice again.  
  
  
"Oh! No no, it's really good," she managed to speak, "we have a great Chef and I really, really love your work.. " He lowered his gaze as if ashamed of something and she got the impression he really didn't want to talk about that right now.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, "that was seriously rude of me.. "  
  
  
"It's quite alright," David spoke to her calmly, lifting his gaze once more, "what are the odds, hm? I expect to get away with a lot during my stay." Taryn giggled at him.  
  
  
"Oh, you bet!" she agreed, for what serious fan in her position wouldn't let him get away with whatever he wanted to do?  
  
  
"Can I do anything for you while I'm here?" Taryn offered, watching him sit down to eat.  
  
  
"No, thank you," David replied, his eyes meeting hers again. Taryn's heart leapt into her throat, her pulse raced at the sight of those eyes; those incredibly famous eyes. But they looked so sad, it just about broke her heart to realize it.  
  
  
"Well, you know where to find me," Taryn felt reluctant to leave him but she wasn't supposed to be socializing with the guests.  
  
  
He nodded silently and she left him to his meal, wishing she could have joined him and talked with him some more. Of course he wouldn't ask her to stick around, he barely knew her and she didn't expect him to want her hovering around him while he ate lunch in front of her. Quite frankly, it'd be very awkward and she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.


	3. Warming Up

Raine finally got back just after lunch and Taryn gave her a big hug when she walked in to take back her duties.  
  
  
"Wow, what was that for?" asked Raine.  
  
  
"You'll never guess who is here!" Taryn gushed, pulling her aside, "Oh. My. God. David Bowie's here, Raine! _David fucking Bowie!"_  
  
  
"No way?!" Raine looked around, "where?!"  
  
  
"Room 201!" Taryn whispered excitedly, "he's _really here!"_  
  
  
"What does he look like again?" asked Raine, who wasn't the avid fan that Taryn was, she was more of a second hand fan that only knew about Bowie because Taryn talked about him almost non stop whenever she got the chance.  
  
  
"He's changed," Taryn spoke hesitantly, "he looks so different than I remember but then it has been like, ten years or more now."  
  
  
"Yeah well he does change a lot, doesn't he?" asked Raine, "I really love that Ziggy look he had going on, does he still do that?"  
  
  
"Oh my _God_ , no!" Taryn slapped her own forehead, "come on, we've got work to do and please don't tell anyone about him being here, okay? It's nobody's business."  
  
  
"Gotcha," Raine agreed, heading to reception to take some calls.  
  
  
*  
  
  
David ate alone in silence, it was a nice, quiet change but he found himself not very hungry afterall and wandered to the bathroom to dry his hair before he caught a chill. He turned up the heating in the room, just to be on the safe side. He spent most of the day watching out his window, browsing online and reading some books he'd brought along with him. He glanced at the dinner menu, feeling more tired than hungry but knowing better than to go to bed on an empty stomach. He'd only be up later and go looking for a midnight snack, though he was quite certain the kitchens would be closed by then. So he picked up the phone and ordered a little something, then flipped through a magazine while he waited.  
  
  
Once again, Taryn took his tray up to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
  
"It's open," his voice came through the door. Taryn went in and smiled at him, he glanced up from the magazine and looked at her through his reading glasses; watching her set the tray down onto the counter.  
  
  
"You didn't finish lunch," Taryn pointed out, "was there something wrong with the food?"  
  
  
"No," David took off his glasses and set them down, which was a shame because Taryn thought they were adorable, "I just wasn't as hungry as I thought."  
  
  
"Eyes bigger than your belly, as my mother would say," Taryn laughed. He smiled at her unexpectedly, quite possibly the first one he hadn't actually planned for a while. David stood up and approached the tray, looking it over with causal interest.  
  
  
"I hope it's to your liking," Taryn said honestly, "please do let me know if there's anything wrong with it, so I can tell the Chef."  
  
  
"Won't he get upset?" David asked, looking at her.  
  
  
"Well yes," Taryn nodded, "his ego's bigger than the state of New York! But that's no excuse for sub par food."  
  
  
"I suppose not," David replied and he seemed to be in higher spirits than he had been in earlier. Taryn took her cue to exit so that he could enjoy his meal, she had a lot of work to get through this evening and she was certain that he would enjoy his vacation better if she wasn't bothering him non-stop.  
  
  
David took his dinner tray into the living room and sat down into an armchair to eat it, staring into the flames in silent contemplation. He wasn't very familiar with his surroundings, having chosen this place as an untypical location because he simply did not wish to be found right now. On quiet nights like this, it occurred to him that perhaps nobody would notice if he just disappeared one day. He could live out the rest of his life in solitude and relax for once, but he knew it couldn't ever be this way. He had certainly settled down in recent years, however, that didn't mean he wouldn't ever change his mind.  
  
  
He really enjoyed quiet mornings, sitting in bed and reading or just eating breakfast and enjoying his peacefully sunlit room. It seemed though that everywhere he went, someone was pointing a camera at him or asking him questions when all he wanted to do was grab a few things from the store. He tried not to let it bother him, he did his best to ignore it if he could.. But it was getting on his nerves a lot lately, so he did the only thing he had been wanting to do for a long time and took a cab to anywhere _away_ from New York. Taryn seemed friendly enough, although she knew he was here now and he could only hope she wouldn't tip anyone off. He'd planned to stay in town for at least a week, if not longer.  
  
  
David was curious to get to know the area, exploring new places was something he did enjoy quite a lot. It was especially fun when he discovered a place he found all on his own that he would like to visit regularly, there was just something so satisfying about it. Having pushed his food around his plate for long enough without actually eating any of it, David sighed and took the tray back to the kitchen counter. He slowly stripped as he wandered to the bedroom, turned up the heating and slipped between the sheets to try and get some sleep. His mood didn't improve any when he woke up at half past two in the morning with a grumbling stomach, he tossed and turned a little before settling back into sleep once more.


	4. Exploring

Taryn finished her shift and she'd been hoping to see David again before she left for home, but he hadn't come out of his room since he'd arrived. She went to bed that night thinking about him and worrying if he was alright, but then she figured he was probably just getting away from it all and it really was none of her business anyway. Still, he was a guest at the hotel and it was part of her job to ensure he was enjoying his time there.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It wasn't so bitterly cold the next morning, David woke up and stretched, his toes wriggling under the covers. Slowly, he opened his eyes and took a few minutes to enjoy the warmth of his bed before getting up and wandering out to order breakfast, then he took a shower while he waited for room service to deliver it. Today he planned on going for a short walk, just around the block, just to see what was in the immediate vicinity. He got dressed, had his breakfast and grabbed up his room key.  
  
  
With one last glance around to make sure he hadn't left any lights on, David grabbed up his little bag and slung it over his shoulder. Heading downstairs, he passed by the front desk and caught Taryn's eye as he left the building. Her chest tightened at the thought of him all alone out there, but she felt silly immediately afterwards because he was a grown man, not a child. Her morning had been hectic, she'd come earlier than usual because of a sudden influx of new arrivals due today. She worried for David's privacy, because the hotel was suddenly the busiest she had ever seen it.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
David passed by the first two buildings, a restaurant and a laundromat but he could not resist going into the record store just to have a little browse. He wandered around, looking at all of the albums and even bought a couple to listen to when he got back. Having kept mainly to himself for the last ten years or so, all it took was a pair of dark sunglasses and a big coat to keep himself hidden, even out in plain sight. It took a real, die hard fan to spot him in New York, so here where nobody expected him to be just wandering around town; he felt comfortable enough in his obscurity to not have someone tagging along with him 'just in case'.  
  
  
There was an art gallery just across the road, but he hesitated to go there because he was only supposed to be going once around the block to see what was close by. He knew that if he visited the art gallery across the road, he'd see something else on his way out and get himself lost as he continued on aimlessly. He had to stick to his plan, tomorrow he would cross the street and see what was on the other side, but today it was all about this one block. As he stepped back away from the curb, deciding to stay on this side of the road, an out of control van suddenly swept past him and continued on down the road. He was shaken, but otherwise unharmed.  
  
  
He realized that if he had stepped out onto the road, he would have been hit by that vehicle. David turned and kept walking along his planned route, eventually returning to the hotel for lunch, which he ordered in the downstairs restaurant. He sat at a table and flicked his gaze towards the live entertainment, unimpressed by the magic show currently being performed. His eyes closed for a moment, he hadn't craved a cigarette for years but right now he sure could go for something soothing. His lunch was placed before him and he asked politely for a glass of wine, sitting back to enjoy the meal while trying to ignore the ludicrous clown onstage.  
  
  
After he was done, David went to the front desk and pressed the buzzer. Taryn was in the back, looking for the extra towels, when she heard the buzzer.  
  
  
"Just a minute!" she called, straightening up and making her way to Reception. She smiled when she saw David, glad to see him back in one piece.  
  
  
"How can I help you?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I was just wondering when is the bar open?" David asked her. Taryn paused, he didn't _drink_ anymore, _did he?_  
  
  
"Um, it.. It opens at five.. " she spoke hesitantly.  
  
  
"Ah, thank you.. Um..?" David smiled briefly at her, forgetting her name.  
  
  
"Taryn.. Is something wrong?" Taryn asked him.  
  
  
"No," David replied calmly, "I was just wondering. Thank you, Taryn."  
  
  
The radio was playing in the back room and one of his songs came on, Taryn beamed and David shook his head as if she'd done something wrong. He nodded to her and wandered back towards the stairs, Taryn watched after him and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She knew she should stay out of his business, but she didn't want to see him get into an old habit again. Maybe she could just look out for him from a slight distance, so he wouldn't feel like she was stalking him? That was going to take some effort, she didn't want to seem like a fussy old mother hen.  



	5. It's Friday Night!

David got to his room and immediately put on one of his newly acquired albums, playing it quietly as he looked at each of the others in turn from inside his bag. He smiled, having something different to listen to was a treat, his personal collection he'd brought from home was nice but it was good to have a bit more variety to choose from.  
  
  
  
Taryn and Raine took a break together close to the bar, it was a little after five and Taryn was discreetly watching the entrance.  
  
  
"So I haven't seen much of David Bowie," Raine said to Taryn, "he's very quiet, best guest we've ever had! He doesn't even complain.. "  Taryn smiled.  
  
  
"I think he would if there was something wrong," Taryn replied.  
  
  
"But what's he doing here anyway?" asked Raine, "there's nothing interesting around this place."  
  
  
"I don't know," shrugged Taryn, "maybe he just wants some privacy."  
  
  
"Hell just froze over," Raine teased with a grin, "Taryn doesn't know something _Bowie related!"_ Taryn sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling back amusedly.  
  
  
"Ha. Ha.. " Taryn said flatly.  
  
  
*  
  
  
David ventured downstairs at around half past five, he made his way into the hotel lobby and wandered down the hallway and into the bar. As he passed by Taryn and Raine, he smiled at them briefly because Taryn looked at him but she said nothing as he walked inside.  
  
  
"Is that him?" Raine arched a brow. Taryn nodded, blushing hotly.  
  
  
"He's really cute," Raine said quietly, "he doesn't even look.. Wait, how old is he now?"  
  
  
"It doesn't matter," Taryn waved it away, "we'd best finish our shift, so we can go home."  
  
  
"Home?" Raine laughed, "have you lost track of the days? It's Friday night! I'm certainly not heading home! Well, at least, not for long anyway!"  She stood up and left the table, Taryn slowly followed after her and furrowed her brow. How had she not realized it was the weekend!?  
  
  
"Because you've got nothing to do," Taryn muttered to herself, wiping down the desk to Reception with a cloth.  
  
  
Raine was a real clubber, she'd go to every club within a mile's radius of her home and then when they all closed up for the night, she'd be off to find another one somewhere further away. Taryn wasn't really into that stuff, she preferred to have a lovely, quiet meal at home or at a fancy restaurant.


	6. A Chat Over Drinks

Once Raine had left the hotel, Taryn glanced at the clock. It was almost nine and she had been watching the bar entrance, but David had not emerged from it. She quickly changed in the back room, then she clocked out and went uncertainly into the bar to see if she could spot him. Gazing around slowly, she spied him sitting at a booth in the corner. He was leaning back and just staring out at nothing, he didn't even seem interested in the live band that was playing tonight, Taryn thought they were quite good but it was David she wanted to see right now. Hesitantly, she approached his booth and silently hoped he wouldn't ask her to go away.  
  
  
"Hey," she greeted him brightly, "sorry if I'm interrupting you.. "  David looked up with a start, he hadn't expected someone to just come over and say hello but then he recognized her and relaxed his shoulders.  
  
  
"Oh, hello umm.. " his brow furrowed momentarily, "Tara?"  
  
  
"Taryn," she smiled.  
  
  
"Right.. "  David rubbed his forehead tiredly, "sorry.. "  
  
  
"It's alright," Taryn shrugged, "it's kind of a weird name, a lot of people can't remember it."  
  
  
"Have I done something wrong?" David asked her. Taryn looked confused, then she remembered that he only knew her as hotel staff.  
  
  
"No," she reassured him, "my shift is over, I just wanted to say hello to you outside of my work hours."  He smiled at her then, gesturing for her to sit down and join him, so she accepted and sat across from him.  
  
  
"So what do you do in your spare time, then?" David asked her curiously. Taryn couldn't help grinning at him, he was always so curious and asking questions, she simply found it adorable.  
  
  
"Anything quiet," Taryn replied, "I don't mind the occasional band here and there but I think being at home or maybe in a library is more to my preference."  David nodded, seeming to agree with her.  
  
  
"So, like Art Galleries and Theater?" David questioned her.  
  
  
"Oh yes," Taryn replied happily, "absolutely, there's this book store just down the street.. I love it in there.. "  
  
  
She trailed off, because this is where Raine would start calling her a nerd and teasing her. Raine meant no offense, but it did bother Taryn when she got going because she didn't know when to stop. David's eyes lit up at the mention of a book store, but he said nothing about it.  
  
  
"I'll have to watch out for it tomorrow," David told her, "I'm doing a bit of exploring, getting to know the area a little better."  
  
  
"That's a really good idea," agreed Taryn.  
  
  
"Are you a local, then?" David asked her. Taryn nodded.  
  
  
"Born and raised here," she replied honestly, "I'd be more than happy to show you around.. "  
  
  
She pulled back, suddenly feeling overtly sociable. David was quiet for a while, he picked up his glass and downed the remainder of his drink before he spoke again.  
  
  
"Perhaps another time," he refused her offer politely, "I prefer to find my own way."  
  
  
"Of course," Taryn smiled, although she was slightly disappointed, "it's more of an adventure that way!"  She blushed and pulled back again, just knowing she sounded like a complete nerd that time. David laughed quietly.  
  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Sure," Taryn eyed his empty glass and wondered how many he'd had by now as David got up and wandered back over to the bar.  
  
  
He seemed to be walking alright, so perhaps he'd simply been nursing just that one. David soon returned with their drinks, Taryn thanked him and smiled when he sat back down with her.  
  
  
"That book store," David lifted his glass casually, "what's it called?"  Taryn tried not to be amused at his attempt at being discreet, he wanted to go and see that store so bad..  
  
  
"It's just called The Place," Taryn shrugged calmly, "are you thinking of going there?"  
  
  
"I might be," David leaned back, looking as if he really couldn't be bothered but she could tell that he was storing the name into his memory.  
  
  
Taryn finished her drink and planned to leave him to it, but David had already flagged down a waiter and ordered another round for them both.  
  
  
"Are we celebrating something?" Taryn asked him, her tone uneasy and he picked up on it immediately.  
  
  
"Yes," he replied firmly, "to everyone minding their own business.. " He raised his glass and Taryn nodded, lifting her own glass to meet his.  
  
  
"Sorry," she apologized quietly. David finished his drink and Taryn sipped at hers, worriedly watching him start to become slightly hazy.  
  
  
"What time does the bar close, Taryn?" David asked her.  
  
  
"Actually," Taryn glanced at the clock, "to be fair to our guests, it's due to close in a few minutes."  
  
  
"Hmm," David slowly got to his feet, "best get out before the rush.. "  
  
  
"Goodnight David," Taryn smiled at him faintly, "it was so nice to meet up like this."  
  
  
"Oh, yeah.. " David leaned down and kissed her cheek, "g'night.. "  
  
  
He turned and walked out of the bar, Taryn waited for a few moments and then followed after him. She made sure he got to his room, heard the lock click and she knew David would be alright. She quietly left the hotel and went home, had some dinner and got herself straight to bed.  
  
  
David leaned against the door inside his bedroom, gazing around at the emptiness and covering his ears with his hands against the deafening silence. "Shh!" he put a finger to his lips as he sank down into the bed and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  



	7. Similarities

It was mid morning by the time David woke up, a familiar pounding in his head that hadn't occurred since the last time he'd had too much to drink. He groaned and closed his eyes, deciding to just sleep it off today and maybe go out tomorrow instead. It was a good idea, because there was a mild blizzard happening outside and it wouldn't be wise to head off into it if you didn't need to.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Taryn was up and about, she had the weekend off and so far it was just herself, a good book, coffee and a cozy fire. She snuggled into her blankets, sat in her favorite armchair and sipped her beverage while she read the book. She had no intentions of leaving the house in this weather, but perhaps if it was better tomorrow she might go out and get herself a new book; she'd read this one quite a few times by now.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Just after lunch, the weather had turned really nasty and David was finally up and in the shower. He caught himself humming and promptly stopped, turning off the water and getting out to dry and dress himself. He turned up the heat just a little more, then he made himself some strong, black coffee and leaned against the counter. His gaze flicked to the window, but he could barely see anything through the sleet and snow blowing all about.  
  
  
"I'm stuck indoors with a hangover and the town's out doing crack!" he said to himself amusedly, though his smile was short lived as there really wasn't anyone else around to appreciate his humor and his words left a more noticeable silence hanging around him.  
  
  
Looking towards the lounge area, he sighed quietly and wandered over to sit down on the sofa. He picked up a book and started to read it, curling up to keep warm and trying to make the best of a miserable day. His gaze lifted from the page as he started to remember what he did last night, how it felt to be sitting in a bar all alone until Taryn had showed up. Watching everyone chatting, laughing, clinking their glasses together..  
  
  
David had plenty of friends he could go and see on a mere whim, if he wanted to. He knew that, but a lot of them had someone to be with after everybody else had gone home. He was finding the desire for female company very difficult to ignore, there'd been so many in the past but now he sought someone more permanent. David closed the book and leaned back into the sofa, relaxing and closing his eyes for a moment. It'd be nice to have somebody here he could talk to about his worries or to plan a trip with, someone to laugh at his terrible jokes or create new ones with. He smiled faintly at the thought, then the silence of the room got to him and he decided to head downstairs.  
  
  
Grabbing up his bag and his room key, David ventured down to the hotel dining room and sat at a table. He studied the menu, ordered the special and a glass of wine, then he leaned back and listened to the many happy people talking all around him. As the food was being set down onto his table, David quietly thanked the waitress and asked if Taryn was around.  
  
  
"Oh, she's not back now until Monday," replied the Waitress.  
  
  
David nodded, so she smiled and left him there to enjoy his meal. It would have been nice to have her here, she was lovely to chat with; or at least, that's what little he recalled from last night anyway.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Back at her home, Taryn was thinking about David. She thought how nice it would be if he were here with her right now, they could enjoy this miserable day together rather than each of them essentially spending it alone. She thought about how fun it would be to bake something together, or read in front of the fire with him, or even just cuddle up in.. She paused, getting up and shaking that idea right out of her mind. No way he would ever go for her like she wanted him to, she found him attractive in so many ways and she could honestly see herself coupled with him.

 

"Reality check," she said to herself as she washed out her coffee cup, "he's _David Bowie!"_  
  



	8. The Place

The next day was definitely a more promising one, with faint sunshine and a much clearer sky. David was up bright and early, his bag over his shoulder and his room key in his pocket. The book store fresh in his mind, he ventured out of the hotel and headed down the street for a short time until he realized he didn't quite catch exactly which direction he was supposed to go in order to find it. His sudden stop caught the attention of Taryn, who had failed to recognize him rugged up in his overcoat until he'd stopped. She was up early too and heading in the same direction.  
  
  
"Hi Nerd," she poked his arm, "looking for a book store?"  David startled as she poked him, then he smiled at her and blushed.  
  
  
"Who me?" he shook his head lightly, "nah.. "  Taryn bit her bottom lip and gestured to the street.  
  
  
"It's this way," she said to him with a giggle, "come on, I'll take you there."  
  
  
"If you insist," David followed after her.  
  
  
"I was going there anyway," Taryn admitted, holding up a plastic bag, "I got this book the other day and I just started to read it yesterday, but there's some pages missing!"  
  
  
David smiled amusedly, shaking his head again but it was so nice to have someone to talk to. Inside the bookstore, it was quiet and warm. Taryn got a new copy of her book and then browsed through the many shelves of books and lost sight of David for a while, then she went looking for him and blushed as she found him in the adult book section. She gently took him by the arm and tried to coax him out of there, he grinned and showed her a picture inside one of the books he was holding and she giggled. Taryn couldn't help turning beet red as he laughed at her embarrassment, casually flipping through the other books and showing her more pictures; commenting on a few of them just to see her blush some more.  
  
  
"Oh my _God!"_ Taryn finally managed to drag him out of there, "you're such a _dirty bastard!"_  
  
  
He laughed again, amusement lighting up his handsome face and Taryn directed him towards the more sensible shelves; trying to ignore the looks they were getting from the few others that were browsing around. Nothing had changed indeed, she felt like she was escorting Ziggy through the naughty section of an adult store! Taryn certainly wasn't complaining though, she loved his sense of humor and would encourage it at all times to let him know she wasn't uncomfortable with him. She tried not to get within whispering distance of him, knowing she'd end up laughing too loudly and disturb the other customers if he said something about the rude pictures he'd shown her.  
  
  
David found some books that interested him, including one or two from the adult section and Taryn had to endure the smirking of the clerk before they finally emerged and she was able to double up in fits of giggles. David watched her amusedly, unable to keep himself from laughing at the way she sometimes snorted when she laughed too hard.  
  
  
"Deep breaths," David told her, noticing how red her face had become and he rubbed her upper arm. Taryn took in some deep breaths, it helped a little and she got her composure back.  
  
  
"I haven't had this much fun for ages!" Taryn beamed at him. David ducked his head and chewed his bottom lip.  
  
  
"Neither have I," he admitted quietly, smiling back at her.

Taryn felt reluctant to leave, but she was certain that David had other things to do rather than stand around talking to her all day.  
  
  
"Well, I guess I'll let you get on with your exploring," she said to him, remembering how he'd insisted that he be left alone while out looking around.  
  
  
David nodded, not wanting to keep her if she was busy today but also kind of wanting her to join him at the same time. It was her day off though and she probably didn't get too many of those, so he didn't ask.  
  
  
"Bye Taryn," David waved briefly as she walked away.  
  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Taryn called, hurrying across the road before the traffic started up again. David watched her until she was lost in a crowd, then he turned and headed back towards the hotel to regain his bearings.  
  
  
Taryn closed her eyes once she got home again, leaning on the front door as she closed it.  
  
  
"See you tomorrow?!" she scolded herself under her breath, "ugh! _Idiot!"_  
  
  
She put the new book onto the shelf and sighed, slumping down into the sofa. A smile crept it's way onto her lips, no matter how hard she tried not to let it. That book store had always been her favorite place to go and now it was even more special, because she had just had the most amazing time in there.


	9. Alone

David found quite a few interesting places on his second venture out, including the art gallery but he hesitated to go inside alone. After a few minutes contemplation, he decided to go on in and check it out. He wasn't disappointed, it was quite fascinating and by the time he left, it was almost dark. Exhausted, David returned to the hotel, put away some items he'd purchased - including his new books - and then went down to dinner in the restaurant he had found around the corner on Friday. It was a nice place, big and crowded but somehow it still felt somewhat empty to him.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Monday morning, Taryn was at the hotel before sunrise as usual and busied herself until everyone else started to come in. She glanced at the clock and called up the kitchen, telling them to once again let her deliver anything ordered to Room 201. So when David failed to order breakfast, she started to worry and ventured upstairs to see if everything was alright. She knocked several times, but got no reply and she'd been here all morning but he hadn't left the building. Taryn took out her master key and opened the door, hesitantly peering inside in case he was showering or on the toilet.  
  
  
"Hello?" she called gently, hoping he was alright.  
  
  
He wasn't a young man anymore, although he appeared to be in good enough health; her mind couldn't help but wander back to 2004 when he'd had to endure open heart surgery for a blocked artery.  
  
  
"David?" Taryn spoke again as she reached the bedroom door, almost not wanting to open it.  
  
  
 _What would she find??_  
  
  
Carefully, she pushed the door open and blushed at his exposed rear. He was still sound asleep, tangled up in his blankets and facing away from her. His arms embraced one of the pillows, Taryn felt her heart surge with affection and pain; there should be a wife enveloped within those seeking arms at night but he had never settled down long enough to have bothered with all of that. Was it regret she'd seen in his eyes and not just sadness, when they had talked on his second day here? Listening to his gentle breathing, Taryn turned slowly and left the room.  
  
  
He was tired, let him sleep.  
  



	10. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains disturbing text.

Raine arrived late, as was usual for her on Mondays, so Taryn had been covering for her.   
  
  
"It's about time you got in!" Taryn scolded her gently.  
  
  
"Ugh.. " Raine felt like she'd been hit by a truck, "fucking _hangover_.. "  Taryn shook her head in disapproval.  
  
  
"When are you going to grow up?!" Taryn asked her sharply.  
  
  
"When are _you_ going to start living?!" Raine snapped back.  
  
  
"If that's what it looks like?" replied Taryn, "no thanks. I want to settle down and raise a family, you can keep your night clubs and hangovers."   
  
  
Raine hurried off to the restroom and Taryn sighed heavily, rolling her eyes in irritation. She wanted nothing more than to find a nice guy and just be happy together, but not a lot of the available men she had met were really nice once she had got to know them a little better. She was really happy to have finally met David, he was every bit as lovely as she had wanted him to be. Taryn's minimal goal with him right now was to get his contact details, so they could stay in touch. To her, it would be such an honor to be considered his close friend and not just some friendly staff member at a hotel he once stayed at.  
  
  
Taryn glanced up as a sudden rush of people began to excitedly enter the hotel lobby from outside, looking around hopefully. One of them approached the desk, a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
  
"We heard that David Bowie's staying here," the woman told Taryn, "can we see him please?"   
  
  
"Where'd you get this information?" asked Taryn, her heart thumping in fear he would find out and leave town.  
  
  
"Some woman who says she works here," the brown haired woman replied, "she was boasting about it last night.. There she is!" Taryn looked around as Raine emerged from the restrooms, looking pale and tired.  
  
  
"That woman is a drunk," Taryn said quietly, "you shouldn't believe everything she tells you."  
  
  
The crowd behind the brown haired woman looked crestfallen, slowly dispersing and heading out of the hotel. Taryn glared at Raine, who looked at her apologetically.  
  
  
"I honestly don't remember doing that," Raine said softly, "sorry, Taryn."   
  
  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!" Taryn scolded her harshly, "what about David? He might leave!"  Raine lowered her gaze, she hadn't meant to let it slip and she wished she could take it back now. Taryn sighed.  
  
  
"Who else did you tell?!" she demanded, but Raine honestly could not recall who, or if, she'd told anyone else.   
  
  
*   
  
  
David woke up with a slight shiver, the biting cold front had returned with a vengeance and his bare ass was sticking out from under the blankets. He grumbled and got out of bed, quickly putting on some warm clothes. He walked over to the window and looked out of it, noticing that it was lightly snowing right now. His gaze cast upwards, the clouds certainly promised heavier snowfall later on and he decided that if he was going anywhere today, it had to be soon. He took up his bag and grabbed his room key, then wandered downstairs to head out.  
  
  
"Morning Taryn!" David greeted her as he passed by the desk.  
  
  
Taryn looked up, but he was out the door before she could tell him anything. She started to fret, knowing she would be unable to concentrate until he returned. David slung his bag over his shoulder and crossed the road, he was curious about a place he'd seen and hadn't gone to yet. First, he dropped into a little cafe and sat down to warm up his insides with some hot coffee and read the newspaper, then he continued on his way. He hadn't gone too far, when he noticed someone sitting beside a dumpster in an alley. Minding his own business, David only paused briefly and then kept walking. It was sad to know that someone had no place warm to be on a day like today, he hoped that whoever it was could find a place tonight to sleep where it wasn't so open.  
  
  
He slowly stopped walking, doubled back and bought another coffee, then he took it to the person he had seen by the dumpster. It was a woman, she looked slightly younger than himself but not by a lot. She gratefully accepted the hot beverage and smiled at David, standing up to talk with him for a while. Her name was Jana and she recognized him right away, having been an avid fan for most of her life. She had fallen on hard times when her only family left had moved out of the country, leaving her with bills to pay and no job.  
  
  
"I had some jewellery to sell," Jana explained, "it got me just enough."  
  
  
"Enough?" David asked her, "for what?"  
  
  
"For this," Jana took out a small handgun, causing David to tense up.  
  
  
"What um, what's that for?" David questioned her.  
  
  
"Oh, it's not for you," Jana reassured him, "I could never shoot David Bowie, now could I?"  But her reassurance did nothing to calm his nerves.   
  
  
"I've got nothing left," Jana told him quietly, "but I want you to know something, David. I went to a concert of yours when I was young, I had every hope and belief that I would get to meet you. As I was waiting to go inside, a man wearing a business suit told me he could get me backstage and that all I had to do was meet him after everyone had gone home."  David lowered his eyes, had they met before? How long ago was this? He honestly didn't remember her.   
  
  
"So, like a fool, I waited for everyone to leave the venue after the show," Jana went on, "then I crept out to the side door in the alley, where I was beaten, raped and left for dead."  David met her gaze with his own, her eyes were filled with angry, hurting tears and her hands were trembling.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Jana," David shook his head slowly, "I had no idea.. "  She widened her eyes, a small smile of relief crossing her thin lips.  
  
  
"I feel validated by that," she nodded to him, "thank you for listening to me.. "  She raised the gun to her temple and shut her eyes.  
  
  
"No!" David startled when she pulled the trigger, stumbling backwards in shock as she slumped to the snowy ground.  
  
  
He recovered and quickly knelt down beside her, but she was dead. David took out his phone and called an ambulance, he then got up and quietly left the scene. There was nothing more he could do here..   
  
  
*  
  
  
In a daze, shock making his own hands tremble, David returned to the hotel. Taryn hurried around the desk and over to him when he walked in, because he had to stop and almost collapsed as his knees finally gave way.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Taryn held his arm and guided him to an armchair in the lobby, "what happened?"  David sat down and tried to steady his breathing, Taryn couldn't see any physical injuries.  
  
  
"I just need a minute," David politely asked to be alone and Taryn nodded.  
  
  
"Of course," she replied, "I'll be over here if you need anything."  She wandered slowly back to Reception, keeping an eye on him as he recovered in the chair.  
  
  



	11. Taken

Such things rarely happened to David but when he did feel shaken up and downhearted, he usually would phone someone and just talk to them or invite them over. Since he was not prepared to let anyone know where he was just yet, his feelings of being completely alone in the world simply increased.   
  
  
Taryn's heart broke at the state he was in, so despite his request to be left alone, she brought him a hot chocolate and sat down with him. He thanked her softly and accepted the offered mug but he did not drink from it. Taryn didn't press him for information, she figured he would tell her if he wanted to in his own time, when he was ready. If not, she could simply be there for him until he asked her to go away, which she really hoped he wouldn't.   
  
  
After a while, David had calmed down, he didn't want to upset Taryn anymore so he offered her a small smile.   
  
  
"I never did thank you for showing me the book store," he said to her quietly, but Taryn noticed the slight tremor in his voice just the same.  
  
  
She was about to say something, when some men wearing ski masks over their faces suddenly burst into the hotel lobby. Taryn froze up when she saw them brandishing rifles, David pushed her down behind the sofa quickly but he was grabbed and when Taryn got up off the floor, she couldn't see him or the men anywhere. It all had happened so silently and so fast, where'd they go? She hurried outside and looked around, a black van screeched it's tyres and Taryn was mindful enough to snap a picture of it with her phone as it sped off. Her heart thumping madly, she got into her car and tried to follow the van as it speedily left the area, certain that David was inside.   
  
  
*   
  
  
David had pushed Taryn down behind the armchair to keep her safe, he made sure she fell down there so she wouldn't get back up too fast and get herself caught. He didn't know what these men wanted, but after the story he'd just been told, he didn't want anyone else getting hurt if he could help it. He was grabbed and hauled outside, leaving his bag and room key behind. Now in the back of a van, he sat watching the men as they removed their masks but he failed to recognize them.   
  
  
"That was easier than expected," said a tall man, with no hair and green eyes.  
  
  
"What's going on?" David asked him, "who are you?"   
  
  
"Well," replied the bald man, "we heard you were in the neighborhood and figured we'd say hello.. "  David sighed and leaned back, that's just what he needed right now, _smartasses_.   
  
  
"As for who were are," added a smaller man with brown hair and hazel eyes, "you can be rest assured, Mr. Bowie, that we are most certainly _not_ fans."   
  
  
David eyed them warily, that information was utterly terrifying. But what did they want from him? He had nothing but the clothes he was wearing, so it couldn't be anything he possessed right now.  
  
  
"Have I upset you somehow?" David ventured. But he got no response as the van sped on, the blacked out windows preventing him from knowing exactly where they were headed. 


	12. Revenge

Outside the van, Taryn was doing her best to keep up but the van was not driving very safely and she had trouble trying not to hit other vehicles. After a while, she followed it to a building and watched as David was taken into it, clearly against his will as he tried to get away several times. She took out her phone and called the police, they asked her to not go inside but she sat the phone down and stayed on the line, got out of the car and ventured closer to the building. She knew the police would trace her phone here, but how long would they take? Would it be too late by then?   
  
  
Inside the building, David was taken into a room and left there. A man sat behind a desk, watching him try the locked door in vain.   
  
  
"Have a seat," the man offered. David looked around at him, but opted to stay close to the door.  
  
  
"You probably don't remember me," the man smiled faintly.  
  
  
"I remember," David spoke coldly. Impressed, the man leaned back and lit up a cigar.   
  
  
"Then you must have some idea as to why I've sent for you?" the man ventured. This was David's main dealer, until he skipped the country and went to Berlin to get clean.  
  
  
"Revenge?" David guessed.  
  
  
"You say it so casually," the man narrowed his eyes, "once you left, a lot of my clients stopped showing up.. "   
  
  
"They probably died!" David spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
  
"You ruined my life!" the man got to his feet suddenly and pounded his fist upon the desk.  
  
  
"You almost _ended_ mine!" David shouted back, "I had to _get out_ , Ray!"  Ray walked around the desk and approached David slowly.  
  
  
"You look well," Ray noted, "got a family, yeah?" David pursed his lips, shaking his head lightly, no.  
  
  
"That's a shame," Ray stopped a few feet in front of David, "do you have any idea how easy it was to grab you? No friends, no crew, no security around to speak of.. What were you thinking?"   
  
  
David didn't answer him, he was fucked and he knew it.  
  
  
Ray looked up sharply as some noises distracted him from the other side of the door, he frowned and listened carefully, what was going on out there?   
  
  
*   
  
  
Taryn wasn't waiting outside for the police to arrive, she tried the door and it was not locked, so she went inside. Looking around, she realized this was a hideout of some sort and tried to find a place to hide but some men walked in and caught her. She tried to get away, screaming and kicking but they eventually grabbed her and dragged her towards a door. David and Ray stood back as the door opened and Taryn was shoved inside.  
  
  
"Found her snooping around, boss.. " reported the bald man from the van.  
  
  
"David!" Taryn's voice shook and her eyes filled with tears when she saw him. David sighed heavily, shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
  
"Well now," Ray smiled, showing his teeth, "this just got a little more fun."  David reached out and pulled Taryn closer, keeping her behind himself.  
  
  
"Who is this lovely, young vixen, David?" Ray asked him, licking his lips lewdly, "you simply _must_ introduce us.. "   
  
  
Taryn shrank back, disgusted by the gesture. David's right hand was behind his back, holding onto hers tightly and she felt comforted by this.  
  
  
"Leave her out of it, Ray," David warned him.  
  
  
"Why?" asked Ray, producing a syringe, "I'll take her in your place, you can go.. but she stays behind."  
  
  
David knew what that meant, Ray would get her hooked and she'd become his newest customer. He backed up, forcing Taryn into a corner and she felt him pressing hard against her. Ray's wicked smile faded as the sound of police sirens suddenly met his ears, his eyes locked with Taryn's and he knew at once it'd been her who had called them.  
  
  
"You'll pay for that, my dear.. " Ray promised her, producing a knife from his sleeve and advancing on them.  
  



	13. Coming Together

"How did you know where I was?" David tried to distract Ray. Taryn swallowed dryly.  
  
  
"That's partly my fault, I think," Taryn said quietly, "I told my best friend and well.. She kind of told everyone else.. "  
  
  
David watched Ray carefully, he looked torn between killing them both and escaping before the police burst into the building. Ray suddenly lunged, Taryn screamed and the door was kicked open. Police rushed inside and pulled Ray off David, dragging him outside and cuffing him. Taryn knelt down, turning David's face to hers.  
  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked him softly.  
  
  
"No," he answered her, "are you?"   
  
  
Taryn shook her head and they were escorted out to Taryn's car.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was well after dark by the time they finally were allowed to leave the police station, Taryn instinctively drove straight home and then she realized with a gasp that David was still with her.  
  
  
"What am I _doing?!"_ she almost shouted at herself.  
  
  
"Let's just go inside," David said to her calmly, "you shouldn't be driving in this state."  
  
  
Taryn got out of the car, her hands trembling and her knees feeling weak. She could barely see the lock to get the key inside, it shook so much. David gently took the key from her, turned it into the lock and they stepped inside. It felt instantly warmer, the snow was beginning to really fall quite heavily by now and Taryn's fire was still going. She closed the door and put some extra logs into the fireplace, then she turned towards David and started to sob. He hesitantly held out his arms and she stepped into his gentle embrace, feeling his arms wrap around her tightly in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
  
"It's over now," he promised her, rubbing her back slowly, "come on.. " He encouraged her to look at him.  
  
  
"Please don't cry, Taryn," he said softly.  
  
  
She wiped away her tears, looking into his eyes and feeling instantly better for it. Reaching up to touch his face lightly, Taryn caressed David's cheek with her fingertips. He grabbed her hand, kissed the back of her fingers and rubbed his thumb over them.  
  
  
"Why don't you go and lay down," David suggested, "I'll order in.. "    
  
  
"No, I'm fine.. " Taryn insisted, "it's okay, really.. Let me cook something up."   
  
  
"Are you sure?" David asked her, "we've just been through so much.. "   
  
  
"I know," Taryn smiled at him a little, "but having you here makes me feel better. I hate being alone.. "   
  
  
David could have laughed if he wasn't so shaken by recent events, he'd just been thinking the same about her. Taryn was feeling guilty about Raine telling everyone, which led to him being found out by Ray. She also felt badly about crying just now, forcing him to be the strong one when he was visibly shaken, too. She turned away from him and walked into the kitchen, David followed her and offered to help, then they sat together and talked quietly while they ate. It was a nice change for them both, as well as a clever distraction because once David got settled in, Taryn found him both amusing and incredibly charming all at once.  
  
  
She told him quite a lot about herself, because he kept asking her questions and Taryn almost forgot just who she was talking to, thinking of him as a great friend and not just her celebrity crush. David helped her to clear the table, threw bubbles at her while they washed up because the dishwasher was broken and Taryn couldn't believe she was actually having fun doing the dishes! She grabbed some of the bubbles and made a beard on his face, laughing hysterically as he called himself Santa and told her she'd been a naughty girl, chasing her around the dining room with an imaginary lump of coal in his hand. He finally caught her, Taryn squealed and laughed hard when he tickled her, collapsing with him to the floor. David grinned down at her, sitting back a little so she could get up.  
  
  
"Sorry," he mused, "are you alright?"  Taryn nodded, wiping away tears of laughter.  
  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, leaning up and kissing him briefly on the lips.  
  
  
She sat back then, her face turning red as she nervously watched his expressive features. David was caught by surprise, his cheeks slightly aflame and his brows lifted a little. It was the first time he'd felt speechless since arriving at the hotel, he wasn't sure what to say. Taryn didn't like it when people went quiet on her, she always assumed the worst.  
  
  
"Taryn," David's voice soothed her tensing muscles, but he just stared at her questioningly.  
  
  
Taryn shifted closer to him, so that there was no mistaking her intentions and if he drew back this time, she would not try it again. David watched her curiously, she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him once more. A thrill excited down her spine when her lips met his, indicating he hadn't rejected the venture. Softly kissing him, once.. twice.. it was so good.. three times.. She put her hand at the back of his head, coaxing his lips to part with a flicker of her tongue. His muffled moan into her mouth as they started making out made her feel very warm, she just hoped that this wouldn't make things awkward between them and grasped her fingers into his hair tightly.  
  



	14. Let's Talk

Slowly, reluctantly, Taryn drew back and when she opened her eyes, she realized his had been closed too for he was only just now opening them. She thought she might die if he got upset with her, but he actually looked more sheepish than angry.  
  
  
"We should talk," Taryn said quietly, standing up.   
  
  
"Yes," David replied, tilting his head in a way Taryn found so cute. He stood up also, still watching her curiously.   
  
  
"In the morning," she whispered, looking at him pointedly, her heart thumping.   
  
  
He tucked her hair behind her ear, studying her eyes momentarily and nodding without another word. Taryn felt a thrill work it's way through her body when he leaned in this time, initiating a sexier, more confident kiss between them. They moved to the sofa and Taryn curled up against David, closing her eyes. He put his arm around her, gazing into the flames and suddenly feeling quite drained. Taryn fell asleep listening to his heart beating, so David leaned his head back and closed his eyes, not wanting to disturb her. He eventually drifted off, still holding her close.   
  
  
*    
  
  
Taryn opened her eyes and blinked in the dimness of early morning, she was laying on her side and could feel something draped over her. She knew it was David's arm, he must have shifted them in his sleep and was now spooning her on the sofa. She smiled to herself, feeling his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Her thoughts flicked back to the morning she'd seen him hugging a pillow in his sleep, it felt good to have replaced that thing, even if it was just for one night. Emotions ran high yesterday, she wouldn't be at all surprised if David suddenly cooled off from her this morning nor would she blame him. She squirmed around to face him, her heart beating madly when her eyes met with his.  
  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she whispered.  
  
  
"A while," he whispered back.  
  
  
"Should we get up?" Taryn asked him softly.   
  
  
"To what?" he asked her cheekily, smiling at her broadly.   
  
  
Taryn's jaw dropped and he laughed at her quietly, amusement glinting in his half closed eyes. Taryn wouldn't have minded fooling around on the sofa, but she dared not take up his offer in case he really meant it in jest.  
  
  
"Maybe we should have that talk.. " Taryn suggested.   
  
  
"Do we have to?" David asked her and Taryn bit back a smile because it almost sounded like a whine.  
  
  
"I need to know how you feel about me," Taryn insisted, "because.. I think you know how I feel about you." David sighed and closed his eyes, so Taryn tapped his nose.   
  
  
"I know you're not asleep," she told him, trying to keep a straight face. David opened one eye, looked at her and then closed it again.   
  
  
"What if I kissed you?" Taryn whispered into his ear and kissing him just below it softly. David finally opened his eyes and shifted into a sitting upright position, Taryn sat back and regarded him expectantly.   
  
  
"Taryn, I like you.. " David admitted.   
  
  
"But?" Taryn prompted him when he paused. He put his hand over hers and looked into her eyes meaningfully.  
  
  
"Perhaps, if it were twenty or thirty years ago.. " he said to her gently.  
  
  
"Don't play the age card with me, sunshine," Taryn scolded him in a hushed tone.   
  
  
"Taryn, it's uncomfortable!" David told her.   
  
  
"Is it?" Taryn asked him, "because it felt pretty natural to me just now!"  David faltered, it was certainly a nice change to wake up holding an actual person instead of a pillow or a bunch of blankets.   
  
  
"Okay, I'll admit that," he relented.   
  
  
"I also don't want to hear about public opinion," Taryn said firmly, "you didn't care about that when you grew your hair long, you didn't care about it when you wore that beautiful dress.. "  David looked at her strangely.   
  
  
"You've been thinking about this for a long time," he said to her, "haven't you?"    
  
  
"Since the tenth grade," Taryn smiled and blushed.   
  
  
"Is there any argument I can make that will deter you?" he asked.   
  
  
"Yes," Taryn nodded, "you can tell me you feel nothing for me." David touched her face, he couldn't admit to this truthfully but he contemplated lying to her, though he figured she'd just see right through it in an instant.   
  
  
"Let's take it slowly then," David met her halfway, "see how it goes."  
  
  
Taryn agreed, smiling at him happily. She knew he was sensitive, but she also knew he could weather any storm and she would learn from him how to deal with shit talkers and the press when they got too personal and pushy. It was a nice time to begin such a relationship, he was on vacation and hidden away from the world, they could test the waters without being watched or judged by anyone. It was important to have a lot of privacy during the tender moment of a budding, new relationship, nothing would be getting in the way and confusing them. They could just be together and learn about one another more openly, intimately and if the situation eventually arose, even perhaps sexually..  
  
  
  



	15. Blossoming Friendship

Taryn drove David back to the hotel shortly afterwards, where he collected his bag and room key from behind Reception. She got to work, while he took a shower and then ventured back down to join Taryn on her breakfast break. They sat together at the table, talking and laughing quietly. Yesterday's drama seemed to be far behind them now, there was just so much more to focus on.  
  
  
"Would you come over again tonight?" Taryn asked David, "for dinner, I mean.. "   
  
  
"Alright," David smiled faintly, "what's cooking?"  
  
  
"A roast," Taryn grinned at him, "some wine, a few candles.. "   
  
  
"Sounds fine," David rested his chin in his palm, "think I'll pass on the roasted candles, though.. Allergies, you know?" Taryn giggled and he smiled amusedly at her, she absolutely _adored_ his sense of humor!  
  
  
"My shift ends at four," Taryn informed him, "so, what're you doing today?"   
  
  
"I was thinking of heading out, actually," David told her. Taryn's smile faded somewhat, but she knew they couldn't allow one incident to rule their lives forever, it had brought them closer together afterall.  
  
  
"Alright, have fun," she said gently, "but please be careful."   
  
  
"Don't worry about me," David stood up, leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I can take care of myself." He grinned at her and left the hotel, leaving Taryn with a knot in her stomach for the next several hours.   
  
  
*   
  
  
David stepped out into the crisp, cool air and breathed deeply. It felt good to be venturing out again, though he did find himself tensing up every so often whenever he saw someone staring at him for a little longer than what he felt was necessary. He thought briefly about getting himself a small handgun, but the image of that woman's blood spattered all over the dumpster turned him right off the idea. He ventured into another record store, this one was a little smaller and sold mostly second hand albums, so he found some rare treasures from a long time ago hidden amongst the vinyls. As he was flipping through them, some people came into the store and started to browse.  
  
  
They kept looking at him, then they talked to the store owner and David started to get a little self conscious about them watching him. He clutched at his finds and took them to the counter, eager to get out of there but he was greeted with friendly smiles.  
  
  
"David Bowie, right?" the store owner asked him.  
  
  
"Not today," David paid him and smiled briefly, then he quickly left the store, leaving them a little confused but convinced nonetheless.  
  
  
David returned to the hotel at lunchtime, put his new treasures away and told himself for the millionth time that he really had to learn to throw things out when he had finished with them. He sat by the fire and curled up to listen to one of the records and read for a while, drinking coffee and listening to the wind start to howl outside.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Taryn was feeling great today, there was a spring in her step and not even explaining to Raine where she'd vanished to yesterday got her down. It was hard to talk about the terrifying ordeal, but she soon bounced back when she remembered her date tonight with an excited grin.  
  
  
"So Taryn," Raine asked when they were almost done with their shift, "what happens to you and Bowie when he goes home to New York?"  Taryn didn't like to think about that, but she made a valid point.  
  
  
"We're just close friends, Raine," Taryn reminded her friend, "I suppose we'll keep in touch and maybe meet up on the weekends or something.. "   
  
  
Raine shrugged and went back to sorting through some linen, while Taryn glanced towards the elevator and waited for David to come down so they could go home. He eventually did emerge from the staircase, he wasn't a big fan of elevators so he did tend to avoid them and he was only on the second floor.  
  
  
"Ready to go, then?" Taryn asked him, "you're looking sharp, I must say!" He smiled at her, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
  
"Thank you," David said quickly, "there's a break in the storm, we should hurry before it starts up again."   
  
  
"Right," Taryn agreed, leading him out to her car and driving him to her home once more.  
  
  



	16. Bonding

"Make yourself at home," Taryn said to David, once they'd went inside, "I'm just going to change.. "   
  
  
She went to her bedroom, but didn't close the door and with a smile she hoped to catch him peeking at her from around the corner of the door.  
  
  
David looked at the living room curiously, he could see a lot of books on the shelves and the coffee table. There were records over by the music player, but most of them were his own albums so he quickly lost interest and wandered back over to the books. Something smelled very appetizing already, she must have put the dinner into a slow cooker this morning.  
  
  
Taryn was disappointed that he hadn't come to watch her get dressed, perhaps she was thinking too far ahead again. He'd said to take it slowly, so she figured perhaps seeing each other naked wasn't on the permissible side of the relationship just yet.  
  
  
"You can borrow anything you like," Taryn said as she returned to the living room and saw him browsing through her books, "I must have read them all a hundred times.. "   
  
  
"Heh heh, who is the nerd now, hm?" David asked her, turning to look at her. Taryn blushed at his appreciative gaze, deliberately wearing something she hoped was sensible yet provocative.  
  
  
"Don't be mean!" Taryn grinned at him, "want to help me in the kitchen?"   
  
  
"I probably should," David followed her, "women are _useless_ at cooking.. "  Taryn's jaw dropped and she turned to playfully hit his arm, David laughed at her gently and she shook her head in amusement.  
  
  
"I bet _you_ couldn't even boil an egg," Taryn challenged him.  
  
  
"You're probably right," David shrugged, "I'd more than likely burn the water."   
  
  
Taryn laughed, checking on the roast and throwing some vegetables onto the counter. David picked up a knife and began to chop them up, so Taryn put some water onto the stove to boil. Taryn watched him and wondered why she felt so turned on, he was just cutting up vegetables. She leaned back and imagined that he was probably a very good cook, despite his admission that he was terrible at it. Taryn knew that David was a playful man, but it seemed to her that he was also very sensible because he didn't try to be amusing with a knife in his hand. It simply added to his charm, that he knew when to be serious and when he could just muck about. David placed the knife down carefully and put the vegetables into the pot, then he washed his hands and Taryn smiled at him.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her, as he dried his hands on a towel.  
  
  
"For someone who claims he burns water," Taryn approached him, "you sure know your way around the kitchen.. "   
  
  
She put her hands on his hips and he placed his hands upon hers, Taryn leaned up and they kissed deeply for a few moments. When they drew back, Taryn cuddled up to him and David embraced her warmly.  
  
  
"I could do this all day," Taryn murmured, closing her eyes and listening to his heart beating.  
  
  
David kissed the top of her head affectionately, it felt good to hold someone in his arms again. The timer went off and neither of them wanted to move out of one another's embrace. Taryn reluctantly pulled away, burnt roast was not what she'd had planned for tonight. David watched her silently as she moved around the kitchen, then he checked on the vegetables and took them out to drain.  
  
  
"It smells wonderful, Taryn," David admitted, "I can't wait to taste it."  Taryn smiled suggestively at him and David blushed, laughing softly as he caught on quickly.  
  
  
"Thank you," Taryn began to plate the meal, so David wandered off to set the table for them both.  
  
  
Taryn wondered if he did indeed possess any faults at all at this point, he seemed to her like the perfect catch. They both liked the same things, their tastes in music was like chalk and cheese but that was to be expected because Taryn barely ever listened to anything but David Bowie records. She knew he would introduce her to his favorites artists, both old and new, so she would probably gain a new appreciation for other music through him. As they sat down to eat, Taryn enjoyed David's amusing anecdotes and small talk while she continued to answer his questions about herself.  
  
  
"What are your parents like?" David asked her, just as they were finishing up.   
  
  
"My mother's nearby," replied Taryn, "but I'm not sure where my father is, he walked out on us when I was little so we never really had a proper relationship like I always wanted.. "   
  
  
"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," David furrowed his brow, "that must be painful."   
  
  
"It can be," nodded Taryn, "but I try not to dwell on it, maybe he just didn't want kids.. "  
  
  
"Don't," David reached over and grabbed her forearm gently, "don't ever blame yourself, alright?"  Taryn nodded silently, tears welling up in her eyes and making her angry because she didn't want to ruin tonight by crying.   
  
  
"Hey," David stood up and went around the table to kneel beside her, "Taryn.. Look at me.. "   
  
  
She turned her eyes towards his and he watched the tears fall down her cheeks. Reaching up, he thumbed them away and smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
  
"It's _never_ the child's fault," he told her, "come here.. "  
  
  
He encouraged her to stand up and hugged her tightly, so Taryn nuzzled into his chest and sighed deeply. David felt her relaxing into his embrace, her breathing evened out and she was recomposed within a minute.  
  
  
"You must think I'm a mess," Taryn sniffled. David laughed.  
  
  
"Oh dear," he mused, looking into her eyes as she glanced up at him, "Darling, you are looking at the King of mess right now, it's alright.. We all have issues."   
  
  
He stroked her hair and she smiled at him, feeling much better but still sore at having cried in front of him when they were supposed to be having a lovely evening together. David was not feeling the same way, in fact it made him feel closer to her when he saw her emotional side. He took her hand and led her to the sofa, they sat down on it and cuddled up.  
  
  
"I remember when my father died," David said quietly, "damn just about broke my heart.. "  Taryn slid her hand up over his chest, tugged gently at a thin chain around his neck and pulled out the little cross.  
  
  
"He gave you this, didn't he?" Taryn asked.  
  
  
"He did," David nodded, as Taryn watched the light glint from the small charm.  
  
  
"You still wear it even now," Taryn marveled, "you must have really loved him."   
  
  
"Yes," David tightened his embrace around her.  
  
  
Taryn sat up a little and kissed him heatedly, she felt his hands slide up to her ribs as he responded favorably to her advances but she wondered just how far he would permit her to venture tonight?  Her hand slipped down over his stomach and rested upon his thigh, a thrill worked it's way down her body as she dared to inch her hand closer and closer to his manhood. David closed his eyes, one hand on her ribs and the other groping down to grasp onto her wrist. Taryn paused, was he trying to deter her hand from getting too close?  
  
  
A gentle pull upwards and she had his consent, so she whimpered into the kiss as her fingers delicately touched that infamous bulge she'd fantasized about for years. He smiled against her lips at her reaction, both of them blushing and having to pull away to grin stupidly at each other.  
  
  
"Oh.. The dishes.. " Taryn almost forgot they'd left them.   
  
  
"Fuck the dishes," David aroused her quickly with the almost dominant command.  
  
  
Taryn leaned in and kissed him more passionately this time, boldly stroking him through his pants and reveling in the soft moans that he uttered into her mouth. His hand left her wrist and slid up under her blouse, hesitating just below her breasts before pushing her bra up over them to free them. Taryn started to breathe heavily as his hand groped and squeezed at them, his other hand sliding down to cup her ass. She thrust her hips, parting her thighs so that his thigh was pressing between her legs. She gently threw back her head, his lips claiming her throat as she kept thrusting against him. His fingers teased and pinched at her nipples, making Taryn gasp and moan pleadingly.  
  
  
"Mmm.. You like that, huh?" David growled against her skin, tonguing her neck just below her ear.  
  
  
"Uh-Huh.. " Taryn moaned breathily, whimpering with desire as he moaned into her ear and she felt his cock harden through his trousers.  
  
  
His hand left her breast and slid down over her stomach, so Taryn slid her own hand down to his thigh and they calmed down as they made out less feverishly now.  
  
  
After a while, they pulled back from one another and just sat and cuddled. Once their breathing and heart rates returned to normal, Taryn got up and David followed her into the kitchen to load the dishwasher that was now finally up and running again.  
  
  
"I still prefer to do it by hand," David grumbled gently, "it's more fun."  Taryn beamed at him, laughing quietly and hugging his arm affectionately.  
  
  
"Do you _have_ to leave?" he asked him, gazing hopefully into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, touching her cheek with his fingertips.  
  
  
"I'll see you again tomorrow," he promised her, "you had best get some sleep."    
  
  
Taryn sighed, she knew she had to get up early tomorrow for work and for once, she actually wished it was Friday night..   
  
  
Taryn drove him back to the hotel, then she went home and took a brisk, cold shower before settling into her bed for the night.  
  
  
David thought about her for a long time before he actually fell asleep, laying naked between the sheets and drifting into a restless sleep that saw him tightly hugging a pillow the very next morning.


	17. Getting Chummy

Taryn woke up and reached out for David, feeling cold and shivery upon finding him not there. Then she remembered he was back at the hotel and got up out of bed, staying there seemed less appealing than usual this morning. She changed into her work clothes, grabbed a coffee and headed out with a whole new reason to love her job. She arrived and got started with her jobs, glancing at the clock every so often and wondering if David was going to order room service or come down for breakfast today..    
  
  
*    
  
  
David was already up and showering, he loved the warmth of the hot water on his cold body and breathing in the steam when he got out. He had turned up the heat before his shower, so he was comfortable to walk around without a thread of clothing upon him. Still, he put on something casual and then changed three more times before heading down to see if breakfast was being served downstairs yet. He found that he had suddenly regained his waning appetite, felt less inclined to stay in bed all day and had a genuine feeling of purpose when he went out of his room. The thing he was looking forward to the most was no longer a new store or a rare find at the record shop, rather it was simply Taryn's bright, cheerful smile. It warmed his heart to see it, he figured there was simply no better way to start his day.   
  
  
Taryn was right there behind the desk, as usual, going through the day's bookings and check-outs. David leaned on the desk and peered around at the monitor, Taryn tried so hard not to giggle at him.   
  
  
"Do you have to bother me while I'm working?" she mock scolded him.  
  
  
"Yes, Taryn," David spoke earnestly, "yes I do."  Taryn shook her head in amusement and laughed at him softly, looking at his endearing, curious expression.   
  
  
"Cheeky bastard," Taryn muttered, leaning over the desk to peck his lips lightly. He smiled at her, inclining his head and she just melted.   
  
  
"Dinner tonight?" Taryn asked him.  
  
  
"My place or yours?" David agreed.  
  
  
"Mine," Taryn replied, "I like the food here but I much prefer my own cooking."   
  
  
"Fair enough," David accepted her explanation, "I'll bring something to drink.. "     
  
  
He wandered away and left the hotel, deciding to have breakfast elsewhere so that Taryn could concentrate on her job. He didn't realize that knowing he was out and about just made her focus much less than when she could actually see him, Taryn always worried about him the most whenever he was gone. By the end of the day, Taryn's stomach was in twists and knots, her shift was over and David had not yet returned to the hotel.   
  
  
*    
  
  
David had not meant to be gone for the entire day, but he had started to wander further than usual and became fascinated by a string of different places to visit that he hadn't been to before. He'd rested for lunch and got caught up with a group of fans who recognized him, David was in a good enough mood to entertain them with some amusing quips and let them pose with him for selfies. He did request they not mention the location if they were going to post them online and they agreed, David was hopeful that they were sincere and each of them kissed his cheek before he finally told them he had to get going. He had to find his way back now, which was a simple matter of remembering where he had been already, only in reverse. That meant passing by the stores and galleries again, so of course a second visit was absolutely necessary!   
  
  
*    
  
  
Taryn finished her shift and wiped down the desk, her worried gaze casting to the front doors of the hotel as David entered through them. She let out a long sigh of relief, her heart skipping a beat when he smiled at her and approached the desk.   
  
  
"You look like you've had fun," Taryn noted, slightly annoyed that she'd spent the entire day worried sick about him.   
  
  
"This place is fascinating!" David told her.  
  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Taryn asked, coming out from behind the desk.   
  
  
"Just let me take a quick shower," David replied.   
  
  
"You can do that at my place," Taryn said casually, hugging him and then suddenly stepping back in surprise.  
  
  
"You're _soaking!"_ she exclaimed.   
  
  
"It's snowing out," David told her, his teeth starting to chatter, "just give me five, luv.. "  He kissed her cheek quickly and hurried upstairs to his room.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Half an hour later, Taryn smirked as David returned to her in the hotel lobby.   
  
  
"That was the _longest_ five minutes I've ever known," she chided him. David rolled his eyes.   
  
  
"Lightweight," he scoffed as they walked out to her car, "you'd have been waiting a _lot_ longer in the early seventies, Darling.. "    
  
  
Taryn giggled at him and had to agree, her heart fluttering at the way he called her 'Darling' because it was a term of endearment and affection, it gave her reason to believe that he liked her just as much as she liked him.  


	18. Drawing Ever Closer

Dinner was put on and then David asked Taryn if she had anything he could use to fix a hole in his sock.  
  
  
"Why don't you just buy new socks?" Taryn asked him.  
  
  
"Translation: I can't sew to save my life," David sassed her, mocking her American accent.  
  
  
"What the fuck was _that?!_ I do _not_ sound anything like that!" Taryn bit back an amused grin.  
  
  
"Yes you do," David insisted, putting his hands onto his hips. Taryn gestured for him to follow her.  
  
  
"There might be something in the spare room," she told him, trying not to laugh. They went into the next room and David gazed around in wonder, there were quite a few things in here that he found very aesthetically pleasing to look at.  
  
  
"Oh no," David wandered over to a large, white sheet.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Taryn.  
  
  
"Tell me this is not a piano, Taryn," David sounded disappointed as he swept the sheet cover off.  
  
  
"Oh, it's been here for so long I forgot all about it," Taryn replied, venturing over.  
  
  
"Do you play?" David asked her.  
  
  
"Me? No.. " Taryn shook her head, "it's been in our family for years and years but I don't think anyone actually ever played it.. At least, nobody that I remember anyway."  
  
  
"What a shame," David exposed the ivory keys and ran his fingers over them lightly, "such a waste.. " It was a very beautiful, quite antique piano.   
  
  
"Will you play something for me?" Taryn asked him softly. David looked at her with a bright smile, his eyes lit up excitedly.  
  
  
"May I?" he asked her and she giggled at how keen he was.  
  
  
"Go ahead," she encouraged him. David sat down and played a warm up tune, then he started to play beautifully and Taryn felt like crying, it was so lovely.  
  
  
"I wish I would have learned how to play," Taryn sighed, "you do that so perfectly.. "   
  
  
"Come sit by me," David told her, "it's easy, I'll show you.. "  
  
  
Taryn's eyes grew wide as she sat down next to him, watching his finger placement as he tried to teach her the warm up tune he had played earlier. She almost got it, but kept messing it up towards the end.  
  
  
"Here, put your fingers on top of mine," David said to her gently, placing his fingers onto the keys.  
  
  
Taryn blushed as she carefully rested her fingers upon his, feeling his hands move underneath her touch and having him pressed up against her body so close was sheer heaven.  
  
  
"You see?" came his gentle voice once more, "just like that.. " They continued on like this for a few more moments, then Taryn finally tried it on her own again and she got it right.  
  
  
"Well done!" David sat back and smiled at her encouragingly.  
  
  
"That was so amazing!" beamed Taryn, "I never thought I could ever learn to play anything!"  
  
  
"You're a natural, Taryn," David said to her firmly, "you just lack confidence."   
  
  
"Will you teach me some more?" Taryn asked him. David laughed quietly.  
  
  
"I'd love to, of course," he replied with a grin, "it seems a real pity to have such a gorgeous item and not ever use it."  
  
  
Taryn's heart soared at the prospect, it meant more intimate time together and nothing she could think of in that moment would have made her happier.


	19. Too Soon?

After dinner, David and Taryn went into the living room with the drinks that David had brought with him and sat together in armchairs that were facing one another in front of the fire.   
  
  
"If you cook like that every night," David told her, "I'm going to need bigger clothes soon."  Taryn laughed, she could not imagine him ever putting on weight like that, she doubted he ever could.   
  
  
"David," Taryn ventured, "is it alright if.. Well, I mean.. "     
  
  
"Spit it out, luv," David looked amusedly at her. Taryn's face turned bright red.   
  
  
"Would you.. Maybe, stay the night?" Taryn asked him.   
  
  
David averted his gaze and finished his drink, he really did enjoy her company but he wasn't a hundred percent sure of how far he was willing to go with this. He stood up and cleared his throat, feeling the sudden need for personal space and alone time to think.   
  
  
"Actually, I'm really tired," he replied gently, "I think I'll call it a night." Taryn put down her glass and nodded, standing up to get her keys.   
  
  
"I understand," she agreed, "come on, I'll drive you back.. "    
  
  
She knew that he had been walking all over town for most of the day, so of course he would be exhausted, the poor guy. She felt like such a fool for asking him to stay when he was obviously so tired, his eyes were half closed and she feared he might just fall asleep before they got there!    
  
  
*  
  
  
Arriving at the hotel, Taryn glanced over at David and sighed heavily, smiling and shaking her head gently.  
  
  
"Oh, _David_ ," she tilted her head and watched him sleep for a while, falling so hard for him that she simply could not imagine her life without him in it anymore.   
  
  
She also couldn't help wondering what he dreamt about when he slept, or how much he really didn't remember about his past. Carefully, she nudged him and whispered his name until he uttered an enquiring murmur and flickered his eyes open, looking around in a bewildered daze.   
  
  
"We're here," Taryn said quietly, "shall I walk you in?"    
  
  
"No," David rubbed his eyes tiredly, "thank you.. "    
  
  
"Goodnight then," Taryn kissed his lips softly.   
  
  
"Night, babe.. " David spoke slowly and got out of the car. Taryn watched him head into the hotel and up the stairs, then she drove home and hoped he got to his room alright on his own.   
  
  
David found his room just fine, he didn't even bother undressing and simply collapsed onto the bed in an exhausted heap. 


	20. Avoiding The Issue

It was another new day, but Taryn saw nothing of David and she wondered if perhaps he might have over exerted himself yesterday. In his room, David was feeling a little more tired than usual, so he decided to stay in his room and simply take it easy today. A nice record, a good book and he was comfortably set. He fell asleep a few times, running his day short and discovering upon his third awakening that it was almost evening. He grabbed up the phone and was glad to have caught Room Service before they closed for the night, he ordered and went to take a quick shower before it arrived.   
  
  
Taryn was still worrying when she was notified about an order for Room 201, she went down when it was ready and took it straight up to David's room. He opened the door and she greeted him with a bright smile, he seemed well rested and pleased enough to see her that she walked in when he invited her to and she set the tray upon his counter. David wandered over to it and examined it's contents curiously, then he looked up at Taryn and smiled faintly at her.  
  
  
"How was your day, luv?" he asked her.    
  
  
"Busy," Taryn replied, "I think word's getting out about you being in the area, we've never been so fully booked before!"    
  
  
David lowered his gaze to the food tray, this was yet another reason he felt that perhaps they should not get too close anymore. He had to cool it off between himself and Taryn, it'd only end in tears when he had to finally leave her behind on his next venture away.  
  
  
Taryn felt that she should leave him to his meal and straightened up, hesitating awkwardly for a moment as he watched her expectantly; obviously waiting for her to leave.   
  
  
"Could.. Could I stay for a bit longer?" Taryn asked him, "my shift is over and I thought maybe we could talk."   
  
  
"Talk?" David walked around her and Taryn closed her eyes, breathing deeply of his scent, "talk about what?"   
  
  
She opened her eyes, watching him close the door and she felt her hands trembling in excitement that he'd not insisted on her leaving.  
  
  
"Anything," Taryn left it open, not wanting to pressure him about her invitation last night, "absolutely anything at all."  
  
  
David smiled faintly and returned to the tray, Taryn slowly looked up at him as he stood very close to her and she felt that maybe she should move out of his personal space but suddenly her legs felt like they were made of lead. He took a casual mouthful, her gaze unable to leave the fork and she blushed as his tongue flicked out to the corner of his mouth briefly. He hadn't noticed her watching him, so she quickly averted her gaze. Something about his behavior seemed off since last night, was it too soon to have suggested sex? Was he losing interest now?  
  
  
"Are you alright?" David asked her, "you look flustered, shall I turn down the heat?"  Taryn couldn't get her mind out of the gutter and she blushed harder, so much so that he couldn't resist grinning at her.  
  
  
"Would you mind letting me in on the joke?" he prompted her amusedly. Taryn chewed her bottom lip, sharing a dirty joke with David Bowie; could life get any better?  
  
  
"It's not a joke," Taryn admitted, "I um.. God this is so awkward.. "  David inclined his head, he hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
"Was it something I said?" he asked her.  
  
  
"What? Oh, no! It's not that.. " Taryn reassured him, then she hesitantly placed her hand over his as it rested upon the counter, "about last night, the.. the invitation still stands.. "  
  
  
She lifted her gaze to his face, he was staring at her hand and then his eyes met with hers. Taryn's heart was in her throat, she couldn't imagine a worse thing in that moment than him rejecting her and asking her politely to get out. She hadn't planned this, because if she had, she would've chickened out and simply left him to it. She took a step closer to him, leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. He was very still, so she kept her lips close to his face and kissed the corner of his mouth. Now he turned his face away slowly, so Taryn lifted her fingertips to his chin and turned his head gently back to face her again. Their foreheads touched and he closed his eyes, then he shied away from her and Taryn felt lost without him being so close to her. She watched him stand over by the window, he gazed out of it silently and Taryn had to wonder what he was thinking about.  
  
  
What was going on? He seemed to be torn about how he felt, maybe she was being too pushy just now.. Taryn decided to change the subject for now and try again later.  
  
  
"Will you ever tour again?" she broke the silence after a while. His gaze flicked back to hers, but he shook his head gently.  
  
  
"I shouldn't think so," he replied adamantly. It felt like such a shame, but Taryn couldn't blame him. He'd done his part, now he deserved his privacy and some time to himself.  
  
  
"There are so many other things I'd like to do," David continued, "you think you've got all the time in the world, you put things off and believe you're immortal.. That there's always going to be another tomorrow.. "  
  
  
Taryn remained respectfully silent as he spoke, he didn't have to explain himself to her but she wouldn't stop him if he felt the need to get things off his chest. His gaze drifted back to the window.  
  
  
"I got a shocking wake up call, Taryn," he finished quietly, "I'm not going to pretend it didn't frighten the Hell out of me." Taryn walked over to him and touched his arm comfortingly, his eyes met with hers again and she smiled faintly at him.  
  
  
"You've gotta do what you think is best for you now," Taryn agreed with him, "it's okay to be selfish once in a while, David.. " Taryn rubbed his back, selfish and Bowie didn't really go together but not a single person blamed him at all for wanting to do his own things.  
  
  
"It's good that you can get out there and have fun with your life," Taryn said quietly, "it shouldn't be all pressure to tour.. "  
  
  
David sighed softly, lowering his gaze to the street down below. Perhaps if he really felt like it, he might relent and do a show here and there but it wouldn't be massive or anything. He already knew it'd sell out within minutes, seconds even..  
  
  
"David," Taryn whispered, trailing her fingertips lightly up and down his arm.  
  
  
He tensed up and shifted away from her again, seeming to snap out of his thoughts suddenly and Taryn wondered why was there was a sudden change in intimacy levels between them? He glanced at the now cold dinner tray with disdain and Taryn felt terrible for denying him his meal. She opened her mouth to apologize, when he turned to her and silenced her with a questioning expression.  
  
  
"I think I'll go out to dinner tonight," he informed her.  
  
  
"Oh, okay.. " Taryn nodded, knowing when she was being silently asked to leave.  
  
  
"Would you like to join me?" David asked her. Taryn raised her brows, unsure if she'd heard him correctly or if she'd just twisted his words around in her mind so that she only heard what she'd wanted him to say.  
  
  
"Yes!" she beamed brightly at him, "I'd love to!"  He smiled at her and grabbed his keys, walking downstairs with her to the hotel dining room.


	21. The Cold Shoulder

The atmosphere of the dining room was warm and inviting as they were seated at a table for two, a tall, red candle was lit and flickered between them while they studied their menus. Taryn noticed David had become much more distant and smiled a little less warmly at her as they spoke quietly over dinner, he asked her some more about herself and she was happy to give up the information because she already knew (or thought she knew) so much about him already.  
  
  
He accepted just a small glass of wine and Taryn found herself enjoying his company a great deal more than she had ever imagined or dreamt, it felt as though they had known one another for years; to her at least. David was getting to know her a little better in order to help himself deal with the decision he had to make, he knew next to nothing about her when they had first met but he felt much more at ease now that they'd spent a lot of time together.  
  
  
Taryn found herself gazing smittenly at him when he spoke, despite the things they'd done together already, it was still so surreal to her. Sitting right here was everyone she'd ever wanted to meet, in one neat, adorable package. Ziggy Stardust, the Thin White Duke, Jareth.. Every single era of Bowie was sitting right here with her and it was a humbling feeling to realize that it was all the one man. The man who was now looking at her expectantly as if he'd just asked her a question. Taryn blushed and he smiled again.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I was miles away," Taryn admitted.  
  
  
"I can see that," David mused, "I was asking if you were having a good time.. "  
  
  
"Oh, I am," Taryn assured him, shifting her chair closer to his so that she could rest her hand upon his thigh.  
  
  
She lifted her gaze, seeking his approval by searching his eyes and inching her face slightly closer to his. David placed his hand over hers and very gently pushed it away, shaking his head to deter her from coming any closer. Taryn reluctantly accepted the discreet rejection, but what was wrong? She started to get really worried, didn't he want to be with her anymore?  
  
  
"I should get going," David stood up and Taryn walked with him towards the elevator.  
  
  
"I hope I wasn't too forward in asking you to sleep with me last night," Taryn apologized as they stepped inside and the doors closed them in, "I just.. I find you so.. "  
  
  
He took her hand into his own, rubbing his thumb over the back of it softly. Taryn stopped talking and smiled warmly, leaning her head onto his arm and sighing contentedly. How could she tell him that she was sexually attracted to him? She felt like he would never accept her in that way, which was fair and she didn't blame him at all because she was so much younger than him; but she couldn't fight it. David felt her hand tightening around his own, it made him feel tense as he somehow sensed the frustration coming from her. Her body language was speaking to him loud and clear, but his mind was made up to keep her at arm's length.  
  
  
Taryn walked with him back into his hotel room, closing and locking the door before turning to look at him with a quickening pulse. She felt it was now or never, he looked slightly apprehensive but she wanted to bed him, more so now than ever before. It wasn't really her style to just come on to someone like this, so she felt really awkward as she stepped towards him purposefully.  
  
  
"I had a really nice time tonight," she spoke softly, trying to seduce him as she approached him and loosened his tie.  
  
  
He looked down into her eyes, she noted the flicker of desire spark within them so why was he so reluctant to act upon it? David turned away from her and she caught his wrist, he looked back at her; distress clearly written in his eyes. Taryn stepped into his personal space, feeling his breath on her face as she brought it so very close to his own.  
  
  
"I want you, David," she whispered to him, her lips moving against his cheek, "please don't turn me away.. "  
  
  
David turned his head slightly, kissed her cheek and sent thrills along her spine.  
  
  
"Goodnight, Taryn," he whispered into her ear, drawing back with a gentle shake of his head in polite refusal.  
  
  
Taryn backed off, looking at him confusedly but David turned away from her and lowered his head slightly. Puzzled, and a little hurt, Taryn left his room and leaned against the door, letting out a long breath of air. David stood watching the door for several moments until he heard her footsteps again, then he wandered to his bedroom and stripped off. Despite the wintry snows outside, the hotel was warm and the bed felt cozy as he slipped naked between the sheets once more. His eyes closed slowly, so many things rushing through his mind that it took him a while to finally drift off.  
  
  



	22. Just Friends?

It was almost mid-morning when David started to stir, eventually blinking open his protesting eyes and rubbing them with a yawn as he sat up. He sat on the edge of his bed and procrastinated for a while, before putting on a robe and wandering into the living room. He picked up the phone and asked for breakfast, lucky to have caught them again just before they were about to finish up in the kitchen until lunch time. Then he picked up one of his new books and went out onto the patio to sit in the rare patch of sun and read, putting on his glasses and soaking up the warmth before the distant clouds could return and freeze everything up again.  
  
  
Downstairs, Taryn had been waiting for any word from David and was relieved to finally get the notice that room 201 had ordered breakfast. Once again, she collected the tray herself when it was ready, then she brought it to David's room and knocked on the door. He didn't answer, so she tried the knob and found it unlocked. Taryn walked in, looking around and spying the patio doors wide open.  
  
  
"Room Service!" she let him know she was there and walked out onto the patio.  
  
  
David glanced up at her as she set the try down onto the table, Taryn couldn't help but let her eyes wander but he did not pull his robe closed. It made her heart flutter that he was comfortable enough with her to not feel the need to cover up, she couldn't help but see Ziggy's cheeky smile when David stood up to examine the breakfast tray.  
  
  
"Two of everything," Taryn noted.  
  
  
"Yes," David casually tied up his robe then and Taryn sat down to join him.  
  
  
Now that he'd had time to reflect, Taryn found him even more keen to talk to her about their shared interests but he still refused to bring up the subject of their physical relationship. He'd already admitted that he did not know the area very well, confirming her suspicions that he was hiding away from the world but now he was talking to her about places he'd been to close by that he'd like to revisit with her.  
  
  
Taryn was sad that he was just here for a week or two, simply because nobody would ever have thought to look for him in a place he had hardly ever frequented at all. She was desperate to talk to him about their future together, but he'd been so quiet and aloof lately that she didn't want to push him back into that mood again.  
  
  
"So what are your plans for today?" Taryn asked him instead, sitting back and biting her lip as she watched his tongue dart out the corner of his mouth briefly.  
  
  
"I was thinking of going to see a play," David told her, his gaze now fixed upon hers, "it starts at noon, interested?"   
  
  
"Of course," Taryn said to him in a tone that suggested he should have known the answer.  
  
  
He laughed quietly, suggesting that he did in fact know the answer, hence his confidence in asking her to come along. Taryn gazed down his body, it was hard to sit still when she knew he was naked under that robe.  
  
  
"Hey.. " David scolded her, "my eyes are up here.. "  
  
  
Taryn startled as a little bit of syrup spattered onto her nose, lifting her gaze from his crotch to his face with a hot flush in her cheeks but he was smiling amusedly at her and she felt less ashamed of herself.  
  
  
"Fucking _tease_ ," she said quietly. David leaned closer to her, she closed her eyes at the warmth of his breath close to her ear and she rested her head upon his shoulder. He hadn't meant to tease her, not on purpose.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Later, they were coming out from seeing the play and David was making dirty jokes about it, so Taryn was in stitches and almost unable to breathe again. They passed by a vendor selling snowcones, David paused and looked at it in wonder.  
  
  
"I daresay he doesn't get a lot of business at this time of the year," David commented.  
  
  
"Actually," the man behind the cart heard him and responded with a grin, "you'd be surprised how many people like to eat these things year-round."   
  
  
So Taryn and David looked at each other, then bought one each and went on their way. Taryn laughed when David complained about how much it had cost for a simple concoction of syrup and crushed ice, but she argued that the guy had to make a living somehow.  
  
  
"Extortion isn't the answer, Taryn," David argued back.  
  
  
Taryn smiled amusedly at him, but decided not to argue any further because it was such a lovely outing and she didn't want things to get too heated between them in the wrong way. She was suddenly startled by a loud squawk as a large bird flew directly over their heads, causing her to drop the snowcone she'd been holding.  
  
  
"Aw, shoot!" Taryn frowned at the icy pavement, now stained orange with syrup.  
  
  
"Here you go, Butterfingers," David offered her his cherry flavored one, "you can share mine.. Just don't slobber all over it."  Taryn giggled and cuddled up to his arm, kissing his cheek softly, accepting his offer and walking into a cafe with him for a late lunch.  
  
  



	23. Mixed Signals

David asked for some chocolate mousse with his lunch and Taryn ordered a banana split with hers, which she ate teasingly whenever she saw him watching her. David liked it when she sucked at the end of the banana, licking the cream from her lips slowly and smiling at him seductively. Taryn could tell she was arousing him, he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and she felt a little badly for him because he'd need to calm down again before he'd be able to walk out of there without such a blatantly obvious erection tenting in his pants.  
  
  
Taryn sat back to wait for him to finish his lunch, hers was just about gone and she felt quite full. She looked around the cafe and saw other people sitting together, having light conversations and laughing softly so as not to disturb the other customers. Her gaze trailed back to David, who was using his fingers to get the remainder of his mousse out of the dish. She lifted her brows, until he brought his fingers to his lips and started to lick and suck the mousse from them. Taryn couldn't take her eyes from him, swearing under her breath as his gaze met hers and he smiled at her darkly. Bastard knew exactly what he was doing, though she figured she had it coming after having teased him first just a few minutes ago.  
  
  
She stared heatedly into his eyes and mouthed the words _'I want you'_ before lifting her foot to press firmly into his crotch. He uttered a soft gasp and tensed up, not expecting the sudden touch but enjoying it just the same. The subject still made him wary, despite his attraction towards her. Taryn knew he wanted her, so his reluctance to actually do something about it confused her quite a lot. As they left the cafe, she slipped her hand into his and was relieved when he did not pull away.  
  
  
Back in his hotel room, David set his bag down onto the sofa and turned to look at Taryn. She stood back from him near the door, certain he'd be wanting to rest now.  
  
  
"That was nice," he said to her gently, "I haven't felt so damn _normal_ in a long time.. Thank you."  
  
  
He stepped forwards and hugged her, so Taryn wrapped her arms tightly around him and breathed in his wonderful scent. He drew back but only a short way, she thought she might have misread the signals as his head lowered but soon found herself making out with him deeply and slowly. Her hands cupped either side of his face, unwilling to let this sensual moment between them end. His hands remained politely upon her hips, then she smiled internally when one slipped down to cup her ass. Old habits seemed to die hard, but again, she was _so_ not complaining..  
  
  
Taryn's mind was reeling, her head was spinning and she felt her knees weaken. David drew back from her, touching her face and just looking into her eyes. Taryn felt mesmerized by his gaze, then he gently pulled away from her and stood back.  
  
  
"I really should get back to work," Taryn told him, "but.. I really, really don't want to leave.. " She wanted to get with him on the sofa and make him so dizzy with her affections that he'd forget his own name.  
  
  
"You should go," David agreed, "it wouldn't be the same without you here if you were fired."  Taryn smiled at him, trying to control the heated flush that suddenly crept into her cheeks.  
  
  
"I'll see you later?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Of course," David replied, "I'd love it if you would come up for dinner tonight."  Taryn nodded.  
  
  
"I'll be here," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, then his lips softly.  
  
  
She turned and reluctantly walked out of the room, heading down to get on with her job; no matter how distracted she was for the rest of her shift.  
  
  
David settled in and made himself comfortable, reading a good book with some soft music playing on the radio. It wasn't easy to concentrate, he'd been highly aroused by Taryn's not-so-subtle flirting and he had almost lost his resolve today. He felt as though he were treading upon thin ice and it was starting to crack, how long would it be before he could not resist her a minute longer? She was young and attractive, it was so easy for him to lose sight of how much older he looked next to her when she gazed at him so smittenly.  
  
  
He wandered around distractedly and showered, brushed his teeth and turned up the heat in the room as the snow began to fall again outside. He'd never been so bored in his life, he smiled, it was _great!_ But at the same time, his old wanderlust was starting to stir within him. He was certainly not famous for ever being able to sit still, having had a fear of becoming stagnant for his entire life but he was determined to stick it out for at least another day or two because he and Taryn weren't on the same page as far as their relationship was concerned. The last thing he wanted to do was leave while she still pined for him, but how to make her see that it just wouldn't work out?


	24. Cards On The Table

Taryn hurried excitedly up to room 201 at dinnertime, she'd taken a break from work earlier to grab a nicer outfit from home and she hoped that it was provocative enough for her to take David's breath away. She knocked on the door and David opened it for her, looking at her in surprise.  
  
  
"Taryn..  " he stood back and regarded her, "you look.. wow.. "  
  
  
"Hello, big boy," Taryn flirted, smiling at him, "come here.. "  
  
  
She reached for him but he shied away from her, closing the door and ushering her to the sofa. She sat down and David sat across from her in an armchair, room service would be coming a little later on. While they waited, Taryn decided at last that she needed to know where she stood.  
  
  
"I really like you, David," Taryn told him outright, "I think we make great close friends and I honestly believe we could really make it as a .. a couple .. "  
  
  
David seemed to agree with her until she said the last part, that's when he sat back and Taryn once again got the impression that he was not so certain of their relationship.  
  
  
"That's not going to happen, luv," David told her firmly, "I couldn't do that to you."  
  
  
"Do what?" Taryn asked him, "I like you a great deal more than just friends and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way, don't you?"  
  
  
David looked at her eyes, they were both questioning and hopeful. He felt different when she was around, he felt happier than he had for a long time and she seemed to bring out the best side of him. He didn't need to busy himself with projects in order to look forward to waking up in the morning, his heart was thumping whenever she touched him and he could honestly see himself curling up in front of the fire with her for the rest of forever.  
  
  
"No," he replied, shaking his head slowly, "no I don't, luv."  Taryn felt her heart sink, but she could not accept it because she had seen it for herself.  
  
  
"You're a terrible liar," she scolded him gently, tears stinging her eyes despite her refusal to believe him, "you know that, right?"  David sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed in contemplation.  
  
  
"Taryn," he now looked at her in all sincerity, "the press follow me around almost twenty four hours a day, they would have a scandalous field day with us.. This cannot possibly happen, do you understand?" He wanted to protect her from that, despite his deep feelings for her.  
  
  
Taryn sighed, what he said made a lot of sense but it still hurt to hear it. If they were anyone else, maybe it wouldn't be so bad but because he was in the scrutinizing eye of the public, it simply could never be. But..  Why couldn't it? She could handle the press, public opinion didn't bother David and she'd soon learn to deal with that by following his example..  
  
Taryn fell silent and let the matter drop for the moment, giving him some space and not wanting to push him. Thinking that had now been cleared out of the way, David hoped they could now have a nice dinner together with no pressure nor expectations of anything more happening tonight.  
  
  
Taryn tried to ignore the odd look she received from room service when the tray was delivered, she enjoyed spending this time with David and even had a laugh with him when she got sauce on her chin that he cleaned off for her with a swipe of his thumb. It left them now just quietly gazing at each other and Taryn just couldn't let the matter drop.  
  
  
"I want to be with you," she told him softly, "even if we have to do it in secret, I don't care!"  
  
  
"In _secret?"_ David looked at her in disbelief, "as though we're _ashamed?"_  
  
  
"But that's the thing," Taryn explained, "we _aren't_ ashamed."  
  
  
"It would certainly _look_ that way," David told her.  
  
  
"It doesn't _matter_ how it looks!" Taryn argued, taking his hands into her own, trying to make him understand, "it doesn't matter how it _seems_ , all that's important.. _Is how it feels._. "  He fell silent and she rubbed his hands with her thumbs.  
  
  
"So we hide out in the hotel, yeah?" David asked her, "until they discover I'm here and then what? Another hotel?"  
  
  
"If that's what it takes," Taryn replied firmly.  
  
  
"What about your job?" David reminded her, "what happens when we run out of hotels?"  
  
  
"David, I don't care if we end up in a _dumpster_ behind Burger King!" Taryn drove it home, "I just want to be with you, whatever it takes.. "  She thought she'd won, but he sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Taryn," David started and she turned away from him, "look at me, luv.. " Taryn turned back to him.  
  
  
"I mean really _look_ at me," David insisted, "stop seeing the past and take a long, hard look."  Taryn knew what he was getting at, he was playing the age card and she was angry because she'd asked him not to do that.  
  
  
"It doesn't bother me," Taryn told him honestly, "as much as you think it does, it really doesn't."  David wasn't sure what to say.  
  
  
"You make me _so_ happy, David," Taryn said gently, "I want to be truly happy in life and you are everything I have ever looked for in a man."  
  
  
"You would have a lot more _time_ with someone else!" David spoke a little more harshly now, "someone.. "  
  
  
"What? My own age?" Taryn cut him off, "of _course_ I could be with someone younger for a lot longer, but I wouldn't be this _happy._ Don't you see? I want you, David. I want _us_.. "  It was silent for a full minute after that, her words seeming to sink in.  
  
  
"Would you deny me my one shot at true happiness, David?" Taryn asked him.  
  
  
"Of course not!" David replied.  
  
  
"Well it can't happen without you," Taryn urged him to take her seriously, "and after all you have been through in your life, you deserve to be happy, too."  
  
  
She knew that she was putting herself on a pedestal here, but she had seen the transition he had gone through in the short time they had known one another. She made him happy, or at least she was pretty sure she did, based on what she had observed. He pulled his hands out of hers and rubbed his palms over his face, standing up and walking away to think. Taryn let him be alone for the moment, deciding he needed a minute to himself. It wasn't an easy decision to contemplate making, nor a light one at that.  
  



	25. A Compromise

So many things were running through his frequently overworked mind, David stood over by the window and stared out of it absently. Taryn wished she knew what he was thinking, his furrowed brow and the way his eyes flicked from side to side told her that he was at least considering it to some degree. David wondered quite a few things, such as whether she was after his money. She couldn't be, because she'd told him just now that they could live in a dumpster for all she cared.  
  
  
So what about trying to ruin him? She didn't seem like she wanted to hurt his career, but he had told her this sort of relationship would certainly cause a stir and she still insisted upon it. Could that be her angle? His gaze flicked over to Taryn, she watched him quietly and smiled faintly at him. He could see the glimmer of hope in her eyes, undoubtedly waiting for him to give her an answer.  
  
  
Taryn could feel her heart pounding, her palms were sweating and her teeth began to chatter while her stomach did flip-flops.  
  
  
"One night," David spoke at long last, "that's the best I can do."  
  
  
Taryn hesitated, processing his offer in her mind. One night? Taryn knew she could take that the wrong way and be offended, but she knew he hadn't meant it to sound so crude. He was protecting them both, perhaps in another universe it could have worked out between them but in this one, it just wasn't meant to be. She slowly got to her feet, wobbling on legs that felt like they were suddenly made of jello. She had one night. One chance to make him realize that they truly could be together..  
  
  
"One night.. " she repeated, approaching him.  
  
  
"Yes," David replied softly, "one night and we go our separate ways."  
  
  
"I am in love with you," Taryn spoke quietly, "but if one night is all you can give to me, then it is more than enough."


	26. Take Me, Baby

She hugged him tightly, feeling his arms come around her. David kissed the top of her head, reaching over to close the blinds and settle the room into semi darkness. He took her hand and led her towards the bedroom, she trembled with anticipation and excitement as she followed him inside and closed the door. She stood awkwardly while he lit a few candles around the bedroom, it was beautiful and they smelled lovely. David walked over to her then and gazed into her eyes, he needed to be sure that this was what she really wanted to happen right now.  
  
  
Taryn stared back with a smitten sigh, her hands reaching up to unbutton his shirt. He held perfectly still while she undressed him, her fingers trailing over the faint scar upon his chest briefly before unbuckling his belt. She admired him once he was unclothed, perhaps he did not have the body she was familiar with anymore but she didn't mind. She loved him for so much more than that, not even his wealth held any interest for her. She placed her palms upon his stomach, running her hands up to his chest and then resting them on his shoulders.  
  
  
He put his hands on her hips and leaned in, kissing her deeply and she moaned softly into his mouth. His fingers slid up to unbutton her blouse, Taryn was surprised at how deft and nimble his hands were and she was naked within seconds of him starting on her clothing. They got into the bed and pulled the covers up over themselves, kissing and touching each other exploratively. It was their first time sleeping together, so they were both nervous and hesitant to begin.  
  
  
Taryn was a vocal partner in bed, she really couldn't help it and she hoped it wouldn't put him off. His hands felt strong, yet soft and she knew he was more nervous about this than she was. David was trying not to think right now, it wasn't unusual for him to have younger fans but this was definitely beyond the norm. He wasn't even sure why he was entertaining this whole idea, he should have just walked away. Taryn leaned in and started kissing his neck, her hand slid down his body and she ran her fingers lightly along his hardening length.  
  
  
"Oh, wow.. " Taryn breathed, "it's so _big_.. "  
  
  
David smiled faintly, his cock had never failed to impress and he was a real sucker for dirty talk. Noticing the smile, Taryn got the impression her vocals would be appreciated and felt less insecure about it. She leaned back and coaxed him to follow her, until she was on her back and he was poised over her. David leaned down and they started kissing slowly, his left hand groping her breast. Taryn arched into his touch, she felt somewhat friskier than usual tonight and she shocked him with how wet she was when his right hand trailed down to stroke the slickness between her thighs. She saw the expression on his face and blushed lightly, smiling at him as he drew back.  
  
  
"It's all for you," she whispered hotly, stroking his cock more firmly now, "I can't remember the last time someone made me so fucking _wet_.. "  
  
  
He uttered a soft groan and she felt his cock throb in her palm, her fingers grasping hold of it and squeezing gently. Taryn wrapped her legs around his waist, unable to wait a moment longer. She arched her back and uttered a whimper of longing, feeling his cock nudging right at her entrance. She was so aroused, she actually felt dizzy. She heard him breathing close to her ear, two thrusts and he was halfway inside of her.  
  
  
"Wait!" Taryn gasped, trying to relax herself, "I just need a few seconds.. "  
  
  
David fused his lips with hers, Taryn moaned long and low into the kiss as her body relaxed and his cock nestled deeply inside of her. She smiled against his lips, enjoying the sensation of having him within her and just laying so very still. His restraint was amazing and in the dimness of the room, it was easy to forget their age differences. His thrusts slowly began, Taryn dug her fingernails into his flesh and moaned loudly. Her head thrown back and her lips parted, he easily claimed her throat with soft kisses and languid caresses of his tongue.  
  
  
"David.. " Taryn whimpered and panted, matching his thrusts now with her own, _"aahh!"_  
  
  
He growled softly against her heated cheek, having trailed kisses up to her face.  
  
  
"Ohh.. Oh fuck me.. Faster.. Faster!" Taryn cried out, _"oohh, mmm... so big!"_  
  
  
_"Yess.._ Do you like that? _Mmm.. "_ David hissed into her ear, she turned and their eyes met briefly before Taryn arched her back again and moaned loudly.  
  
  
His fingers were pinching and rolling her nipple, his lips parted to breathe heavier and then Taryn howled in pleasure as his mouth clamped over her other breast. His tongue washed over it slowly, his teeth grazed at the soft mound and he moaned while he sucked noisily until she could take it no longer. Her body tensed up, he stopped pinching her nipple and reached down between them to stroke her clit, setting off her orgasm moments later. Taryn screamed loudly, holding nothing back as he completely owned her. David smiled against her soft breast, flicking out his tongue to tease her nipple while she shook hard and panted for breath. Her inner walls almost drove him over the edge, he lowered his head and uttered soft moans close to her ear again.  
  
  
"David.. " Taryn whined, thrusting her hips, "David, I want it _so bad_.. "  
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ his eyes closed and she dug her fingernails into his back as she embraced him.  
  
  
"Your moans are _sooo sexy_.. " Taryn groaned, whimpering softly as his cock engorged inside of her.  
  
  
_"Mmm, yess.. "_ David responded quietly, thrusting harder into her.  
  
  
_"Ooohhh, fuck!"_ Taryn arched again, "your cock is _so big!"_  
  
  
_"Uhh.. Yess... "_ David's eyes opened to stare into hers.  
  
  
She gazed lustfully back, sliding her hands to his ass and pinching him. He uttered a sharp gasp, gave her a scolding sort of smile and reached down to spank her - hard. Just once, but Taryn got the message and as much as enjoyed it, she didn't pinch him again.  
  
  
_"Oohh, mmm_.. Show me who's _boss_.. " Taryn moaned, sliding her hands up to his back and scratching down it lightly.  
  
  
His soft growl into her ear sent a thrill of desire through her entire body, she couldn't hold back a loud outcry of longing as his breathy moans indicated the onset of his release.  
  
  
"David.. _Please_.. " Taryn begged him, "come _hard_ inside of me.. _Oohh.. Aah!"_  
  
  
Her eyes closed and then flew open as his fingers began to tease her clit, his ragged breaths and throaty, guttural groans driving her over the edge once more. She clung to him tightly, her body jolting as she yowled into orgasm, vaguely aware of his uttered expletives as her inner muscles clamped and massaged around his rigid, thrusting cock. Taryn gasped and struggled to calm her body, amazed at him as he was still fucking her tirelessly.  
  
  
"So _strong!"_ she moaned and matched his thrusts, _"God,_ you fuck like a 20 year old!"  
  
  
_"Mmm, yesss.."_ David's eyes rolled shut, she gasped and he groaned into climax, _"uhh, damn!"_  
  
  
Tightening her legs around his waist, Taryn cried out as he came hard; his throbbing cock buried balls deep within her. Breathing heavily, they stayed where they were for a long moment until each of them had calmed down. Taryn didn't know what David was thinking about, as they lay in one another's warm embrace and simply gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. She was smiling at him, completely smitten and he smiled easily back at her.  
  
  
"I love you so much," Taryn whispered, nuzzling and cuddling up close to him.  
  
  
She shut her eyes, her ear pressed against his chest; listening the pounding of his beating heart. She still felt like she could listen to that heartbeat forever, as if it were her favorite song. His arms drew her closer to his body, tightening his grip around her body. He didn't want to let go, now that they had shared such an intimate moment together.  
  
  
"I know you don't love me," Taryn added softly, not wanting him to feel pressured or anything to say it back to her, "but you have given me something nobody can ever take away."  
  
  
She kissed his chest, nuzzling into him again. David gazed out across the room, the moon was hiding behind some gathering dark clouds and the room was almost pitch black; save for the soft flickering of the candles he'd lit earlier. He hadn't felt this contented for a long time, how could he possibly let her leave now?  
  
  
Taryn drifted into a deep sleep, this had been the best night of her life for sure and it made her feel sad that it'd be their last and only one together as lovers. She didn't know that David was still awake for a few hours after she'd fallen asleep, eventually his eyes flickered closed until morning came and the sun was well into the sky.  



	27. I Don't Want To Go

Taryn woke first, she smiled and watched him sleep for a long time. When his eyes opened, Taryn beamed at him and kissed the tip of his nose with a light giggle. He smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek softly.   
  
  
"Let's just stay in bed all day," Taryn suggested, for she honestly didn't ever want to leave his side for even a moment.   
  
  
"Fine by me," David reclined up into the pillows. Taryn smiled at him with a dirty thought and reached down under the covers, kissing his neck and squeezing his morning erection.  
  
  
_"Mmm, fuck.. "_ David moaned softly at the unexpected greeting, _"uhh.. "_  
  
  
Taryn trailed kisses up to his ear, then she took a deep breath and tried to calm the nerves in her stomach. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted.  
  
  
"David," she whispered quietly, "I don't want to leave you."  He turned and opened his eyes, his expression unreadable.   
  
  
"You mean so much to me," she spoke to him softly, "it'd break my heart to walk away now."  He reached out and she cuddled up to him, his arms embracing her tightly.   
  
  
"There could never be anyone else," Taryn told him firmly, "if it can't be you, it'll be nobody."   
  
  
His lips pressed softly against her cheek, tears running down them lightly as her shoulders began to shake. He was going to send her away, she would never be this happy again and it was crushing her heart. David held her until she settled down, then he drew back and suggested that perhaps they should shower and then talk about this after breakfast. Taryn nodded, taking hers first while he put on a robe and made coffee for them both. Taryn felt so much better after her shower, she wandered out and found David standing over by the sofa. He half turned to look at her, holding a mug of coffee in his hand.   
  
  
"Did you know that turtles breathe through their butts?" David asked her. Taryn lifted a brow and smiled faintly at him.   
  
  
"That's disgusting!" she chided him amusedly, switching off the television, "have you been watching the Documentary channel again?"   
  
  
"What's so shocking?" David set down his coffee and headed for the bathroom, "some humans can _talk_ out of theirs!"   
  
  
He disappeared into the shower and Taryn giggled at him because he let his robe drop before closing the door and she'd seen his bare ass for a moment. She felt an air of excitement in the hotel room, it thrilled through her and she couldn't stop moving. David had this energetic effect on her, he made her feel so alive and she saw the world differently when she looked at it through his eyes during their conversations about anything and everything. David eventually emerged from the shower, the towel about his waist and his hair only just dried by the blow dryer.   
  
  
"Won't be a minute," he told her, going into the bedroom to find an outfit to wear.


	28. Take My Hand

After a while, Taryn grew curious and finished her coffee before slowly entering the bedroom. David stood by the window, gazing out of it silently. Taryn looked him over, he was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized she was there. His pants were on but his shirt was still in his hand, Taryn wondered what could possibly have caught his attention outside and padded over to the window quietly so as not to startle him. She looked down and her smile faded quickly, her heart beating suddenly very quickly. Down on the pavement below, she could see some news vans and a few journalists she recognized. Her gaze flicked to David's, would he accuse her of telling everybody?  
  
  
"Taryn," David spoke finally, "do you have a lot of supportive family?"  Taryn nodded.  
  
  
"I have a few sisters and a brother," she replied, "my mother would do anything for me.. but, why?"  
  
  
He turned her around so that they were looking each other in the eye, David wanted her future to be secure and having family to fall back on was important to him; because he had none.  
  
  
"If we do this," he said quietly, "you'll need them at some point.. "  She put her finger to his lips, she knew what he was getting at and she didn't want to think of that day.  
  
  
"In the here and now," she whispered, searching his eyes with a surge of happiness swelling within her, "there's just you and I.. "  
  
  
He smiled at her and she kissed him deeply, her fears of having to walk away now quelled.  
  


 

*

  
  
  
A short time later, David stood by the front door of the hotel.  
  
  
"If you're serious about this," David said softly, "then we'll make it work somehow.. It isn't going to be easy, Taryn, but there's no turning back once you _take my hand_.. "  
  
  
David held out his hand to her and she trembled as she accepted it tightly, they stepped out into the sudden flash of over a dozen cameras and held their heads high.


	29. Our Happily Ever After

In the weeks that followed, there was naturally some distress for them regarding public opinion and the sting of the press. It didn't last though, there was always some other scandal to pick up on and within a few months; it had blown over. The scathing picked up once more when they married, but by then it was old news and didn't sell papers; so they were left alone. Their ages were barely mentioned when their twins arrived the very next year, a boy and a girl. Taryn was over the moon and she'd never seen David so doting and relaxed; his smile lit up her entire life and neither of them had any regrets about their decision to be together.  
  
  
He kept himself busy with whatever projects took his fancy, released an album here and there as it suited him but spent time with his family more often than anything else. Taryn always believed that he had given her the one true happiness her heart so desired and likewise; David believed that Taryn had given him his own one true happiness. Their relationship was strong, supportive and loving but like anyone else; they also had their ups and downs. Taryn watched David cuddling with the twins one day and she smiled as she reflected upon their first day walking out of the hotel as a couple.  
  
  
It had been the most terrifying day of her life, but if she could go back and do it all over again, she knew she would not have done anything differently. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard David calling her name.  
  
  
"Taryn!" he was chasing their 2 year old daughter around, she was giggling hysterically, "she stole it!"  Taryn smiled.  
  
  
"What has she got, babe?" she asked him.  
  
  
David pretended to collapse on the ground.  
  
  
"My nose!" he rolled onto his back and Taryn laughed gently at him.  
  
  
"Never a dull moment," she sighed, kneeling down to lean over him and kiss his lips, "you'll just have to make do without it." David touched her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes with a loving smile.  
  
  
"Or.. " he said cheekily, pulling at her nose, "I could just take yours!"  
  
  
He rolled away from her and Taryn chased him around the sofa, the twins fell onto the ground in hysterics and David let Taryn catch him once he reached the bedroom. Hidden from view for just a moment, they kissed deeply and Taryn gazed into his loving eyes, they were laying on the bed cuddling but they would not be alone for long.  
  
  
"You're such a muppet, sometimes," Taryn picked on him gently.  
  
  
"Nah," David nipped at her nose and she reeled back with a laugh, "I'm an alligator.. "  Taryn squealed as he rolled her onto her back and pinned her to the bed, then the twins rushed in and started jumping all over the bed. Taryn laughed and David sat up, looking at her with a lifted brow.  
  
  
"I think it's bare belly time," David said with a smirk and they grabbed the twins, who squealed and giggled as David and Taryn made funny noises on their little bellies with their mouths. Taryn could not have wished for a better life than the one she had, it was exactly what she wanted and had always dreamed of. She never truly believed it would actually happen, which is why she pinched herself each and every morning.  
  
  
She felt silly for doing it, so she never let David see her, until one morning she woke up slightly later than him and he was sitting up in bed. She was about to say something, when he lifted his hand up and pinched himself..  


 

 

 

  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
